


QuikkPrince

by prompom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexual Prompto, Brief homophobia, Brief transphobia, Demisexual Noctis, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Trans Noctis, Youtuber AU, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Prompto is a fairly popular YouTuber, known as Quikksilver.One day he ends up meeting the massively popular InsomniacPrince who quickly turns his life upsidedown.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Aranea Highwind, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: Promptis Big Bang 2020





	QuikkPrince

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever done a big bang and I'm very excited! See the end of the fic for artwork by the amazing thwippersnapple!

Prompto was a little nervous. He hadn't taken part in a big challenge like this before. And especially something hosted by Dino Ghirazine, or more commonly known by the screen name StunningSaphires. He was massively influential and could easily be described as the most popular gamer on YouTube. 

The challenge was simple.

There were to be fifty gamers, paired together, and given three months to work together and complete a set of challenges issued by Dino.

Prompto had only played Minecraft recreationally and never streamed his builds. He had seen way too many videos and pictures of the amazing things that people could create and he was too self conscious to post his own creations. To make it more interesting, Dino had given each pair different challenges with varying levels of difficulty. There were ten challenges to do over the twelve weeks.

As they were all working on one server, they could all check on each other's progress and check out each other's builds. However, they weren’t allowed to destroy anything or take anything without permission. If they did, they would be disqualified. 

There wasn’t really a prize, being in the competition was enough. Dino had nearly twelve million subscribers from all over Eos and taking part would hopefully boost all of their reputations. 

That’s why Prompto had to take part despite being nervous. 

He wasn’t even sure why he was asked. He was still relatively unknown, just hitting his first half a million subscribers a few weeks ago.

Dino had sent them all emails telling them who their partners would be, and Prompto was a little bit concerned about his.

Hey quikksilverr!

Thanks again for taking part in this, it should be very fun for everyone!

You have been partnered with InsomniacPrince, which is part of one of your challenges in itself. 

Feel free to contact him and find out why ;)

The event starts in a week, so spend that time getting to know him and prepare.

Thanks again!

Dino <3

What did it mean by being partnered with InsomniacPrince was a challenge?

Prompto checked out his social media pages, and he seemed ordinary enough. From what he could gather from a quick browse, he was a fellow gaming streamer/YouTuber and specialised in being a bit of a troll. He wasn’t mean, just irritating. Prompto watched one of his videos to get a feel for the guy.

That’s when he discovered he was hilarious. 

And disgustingly good looking. He had chin length black hair, stunning blue eyes and the most perfect skin Prompto had ever seen. It was so clear and smooth it looked like he was carved out of freaking marble.

It was unfair.

He couldn’t be hot and funny.

Prompto was barely funny. However, seeing this perfect man had hit Prompto right in the bisexual feels. It was hard to be attracted to everyone when you crushed on people so easily.

He contacted InsomniacPrince via the email address that Dino had provided, giving his phone number and Skype details. They would have to come up with somewhat of a system.

Within an hour, Prompto was getting a video call from an unknown number. He assumed (and hoped) it was InsomniacPrince and not some random creep.

It was and good Gods, InsomniacPrince was even prettier like this, it made Prompto's chest feel tight. He looked like he had just woken up, his hair looked like he had just tried to flatten it half heartedly and his eyes still looked sleepy. Prompto was also pretty sure he was just sitting up in bed.

"Hi." Prompto said breathlessly.

He grinned back. "Hi."

They were both silent for a moment. “Uh, this is kinda weird?”

The other man laughed, making Prompto smile nervously. “It kinda is but I think it should be fun.”

"Have you just woken up?" 

"Maybe."

“Are you from Insomnia? Kinda guessing from your username.”

“Yeah, and you're from Niflheim, correct?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, so… uh.. time differences are gonna be a bit of a pain in the ass.” He scratched his head and yawned. “My name is Noctis, but people just tend to call me Noct.”

“Prompto.” He frowned for a second. “We can work out the time difference stuff but I can’t work past a certain time, I have flatmates and some of them are kinda assholes.”

“That’s cool, I can work whenever. I live with my dad but he’s never really here. Plus he paid for me to have my room soundproofed. Said he was sick of hearing me shout at the computer.”

Prompto laughed at that, and it made it a little easier that he didn’t have to worry about pissing off his flatmates too much. “So… uh… Dino kinda said that having you as a partner was my first challenge?”

"Oh yeah, I've kinda never played Minecraft before."

Prompto was actually speechless for a second. "How are you a gaming channel and never played Minecraft?"

Noctis shrugged. “Well I had a ten minute go once but didn’t have a clue what I was doing so I gave up.”

So he was going to have to teach him how to play the game?

Gods, this was gonna be hard.

They spoke for about an hour and then wrapped up their chat. Prompto immediately started to compile a sort of teaching plan. Noctis had told him that Dino had told him in his email that he wasn’t allowed to start practicing and that the first time he would play would be during the livestream where they all started. 

Every monday would be a livestream but between that they could play as much or as little as they wanted, and they could also record footage for their own channels. Prompto would like to do at least three videos a week on it as a lot of new people would hopefully be visiting his channel to see how the challenge was going.

In the end, Prompto had to start up the game to work some stuff out. He just automatically did a lot of things and didn’t really concentrate on how he was doing them. He wanted to just work on that, but he had other videos he needed to record, so he decided to do the one that would be the quickest and easiest to edit.

Prompto had mentioned on Twitter that he had been playing Red Dead Redemption 2 and his followers wanted to know how he was playing it, even though it should have been kinda obvious. Prompto wasn't exactly the most confrontational of people. If he had an option in a game to take a good route, he would with no hesitation. So he decided to make a video. He hadn't exactly been playing the story, mostly just feeding up the people at camp and looking after his horse.

He loaded up the game and started his screen recording software and his camera up. He gave the camera a shy wave and smiled. "Hey guys, it's quicksilver here. You asked me to show you around my Red Dead save, so here we are."

He immediately started showing off his horse. She wasn't exactly the fastest horse in the game, but he loved her so much it was like he actually owned this horse and it wasn't just a bunch of pixels. "This is my horse. She's called Storm and if anything happened to her I would go on a rampage, and no one wants to see me doing that. First things first, we need to give Storm and Arthur some breakfast before heading out for the day."

Prompto took them through his daily routine in the game, through doing all the camp chores, feeding Arthur and Storm, changing Arthur's clothes and then heading out into the wilds to do some missions and hunting. "You may be wondering how I've been playing this game for seventy hours and am only forty percent through the story, but the answer is simple; I am really good at procrastinating."

He continued to chat aimlessly whilst he went about with his playing. He nearly cried when he got Arthur to look in the mirror at the hotel. "You're not ugly Arthur! You're so handsome and perfect!" 

That might have hit him a little too hard, he knew that feeling all too well.

Prompto played for about an hour in total, he would cut and edit the video so it was about twenty minutes long, but he couldn't be bothered for it now. He wasn't lying when he said he was good at procrastinating. And the worry about the livestream was eating away at him. He needed to do something at least a little relaxing for a bit, so he messaged his friend lazunia to see if she was up for playing Overwatch together.

He had never actually met her and had no idea of her actual name or what she looked like, but they had met during an Overwatch game about two years ago and became fast friends. They both enjoyed overwatch as a stress relief and because she played as Mercy and him as McCree, they made a good team. She messaged him back quickly with a Yeah sure!. Prompto grinned and loaded up, lazunia coming on soon after and they made a party together.

Soon after they started, they were easily taking out the opposing team. lazunia was behind him, healing whenever his health got low and providing backup. They won a couple of games together before Prompto had to go to bed, it was getting difficult to keep his eyes open. He said goodbye to his friend and shut down his computer. 

The room was eerily quiet without it.

He lay in bed but it took him a while to fall asleep, as usual.

He carried on his usual routine for the week, recording and uploading a few videos, going out for runs and hanging out with the only one of his roommates he actually liked, Aranea. He also spent some time chatting to Noctis, mainly over text.

Noctis had, however, started to actively watch Prompto’s videos. He kept tweeting about stuff he had done or said, making dumb comments that never failed to brighten Prompto’s day. A lot of people wanted them to collaborate, little did they know what was coming up.

\-----------

The first thing they all did when they got onto the server was go to the designated meeting point. They had to stand next to their partners. Prompto had made a skin to make him look like himself, and for some reason Noctis had found a shrek skin.

Dino made his character stand on the podium. “Can one person from each pair come up here and collect your task sheets?”

“It’s best if you go dude.” Noctis said.

Prompto complied and collected their task sheet. He groaned when he saw what was there. This was gonna be hard. It didn’t say a lot about the predicted levels of Nocts’s skill level when the first task was just “teach InsomniaPrince to play”.

Dino set off an impressive firework display and told them all to get going.

It turned out Noctis was horribly bad at Minecraft.

Horribly bad.

Even though Prompto tried his best to explain the rules of the game, he didn't take his warnings seriously. And he wasn’t good at following instructions. Or listening to anything Prompto said really.

Prompto would be frustrated if he wasn’t having so much fun.

“Noctis, buddy, remember when we talked about RUNNING AWAY FROM CREEPERS AND NOT TOWARDS THEM.” Prompto shouted as he desperately tried to keep up with Noctis’s character. 

“Dude, what can it really do?” Noctis scoffed. “Goofy looking bastard.”

Prompto realised that it was futile and decided to turn and run away from the blast zone. “Don’t come bitching to me when he one shots you.” He heard the explosion over his headphones. 

“Aww fuck,” Noctis groaned. “He did kill me.”

“I’m robbing all your stuff, you don’t deserve it.” Prompto said as he made his character jump into the crater and pick up all of Noctis’s leftover loot.

“Prom!”

Prompto smirked, he couldn’t help it. “Nah, you’re on farming duty until you learn to behave.”

He could hear Noctis grumbling over the video call. “How do I farm then?”

Prompto explained to Noctis as he put all the items he would need in a chest. “Everything you need is in the chest. Put the farm next to the water I put down earlier.” 

Prompto decided to continue building the house he had started earlier. He was so absorbed in the task that he forgot about Noctis. When he remembered, he ran back outside to see what Noctis was up to. He wasn’t there but a completed farm was. He glanced at the video call on the other monitor, Noctis was concentrating and biting his tongue.

”Noct, where have you gone?”

“I found a village or something, I’m robbing everything they own.”

“Dick move.” Prompto laughed. “Anything good?”

“Some leather trousers, kinky bastards” Noctis replied. Prompto snorted. “And I took all their beds. We’re gonna have like ten beds.”

“I’ve got a perfect idea of what we can do with those.”

“What?”

“Trampoline park baby!”

Noctis went quiet again and Prompto glanced over at the other monitor again, noticing a wicked grin on Noctis’s face. “What are you up to?” Prompto demanded.

“I’ve gathered all the villagers into a pit and I’m burning everything down.”

Prompto sighed. “I never should have shown you how to make a flint and steel.”

“That was easily your first mistake.”

“Make sure the villagers don’t die, okay? We’ll need them later.”

“Nah they’re fine. I made a cobblestone bunker for them and chucked a bunch of torches in. They should be fine.”

“If they die, I’m blaming you.”

“They’re so annoying though, with they’re little hrung noises.”

“They’re innocent.”

“I think they’re up to something.”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Just behave yourself.”

After the livestream was over, Noctis and Prompto stayed on Skype together. They had started off discussing strategies but they had just ended up talking about other stuff in general.

It turned out they had a lot more in common than just their gaming channels. They were both the same age, birthdays only a little over two months apart. They had a very similar taste in music and they both loved the same TV shows.

The days went by quickly. Noctis slowly got better at the game and their friendship grew. It was insane how fast they had clicked, Prompto never clicked like this with someone before and they had grown so close so quickly it was almost scary. It was like they had known each other for their whole lives rather than just a few weeks. The first thing either of them would do when they woke up would be to text each other, then they spent most of the day on Skype, even when they weren't recording. The only time they stopped talking was when they were sleeping or making videos for their own channels.

Everytime that Prompto found out something new about Noctis, he fell for him a little harder. 

For some reason, his complete inability to cook anything that wasn't microwaveable or "just add hot water!" was completely endearing to Prompto.

The fact that his favourite thing to do when he wasn't making videos or sleeping was fishing was just adorable. He was like a weird little old man. 

It got to the point that Prompto felt lonely when he wasn't talking to Noctis, even though he had his roommates. He had a few friends. But when he was talking to Noctis, it was the only time he felt completely calm and anxiety free.

September the third was not a good day for Prompto.

Noctis kept messaging him, even though Prompto was giving short answers. That was what was starting to crack through the walls that Prompto put up on this particular day. He usually just shut himself in his room and cried.

He finally gave in and asked Noctis to video call him. As soon as he saw his face, open and honest and filled with concern for his friend, Prompto burst into the tears which he had been struggling to hold in.

"Gods, Prom what's wrong? I wish I could hug you." Noctis looked alarmed to say the least. "This'll have to make do." He said as he hugged his phone.

Prompto laughed. He couldn't help it. Noctis was such a dork.

"Do you wanna tell me what's up?" Noctis said carefully.

Prompto shrugged. Then nodded. He took a deep breath and wiped his face with his hands before speaking. "It's - uh - the anniversary of when my parents kicked me out. It just sucks because even though they were assholes, they're still my parents, ya know?"

"That's such a dick move. How old were you?"

"Fourteen." Prompto mumbled, not looking at his phone and instead concentrating on a fascinating loose thread on his duvet cover.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Prom." Noctis said softly.

They were both silent for several minutes. When Prompto looked up, Noctis was still looking at him with concern etched into every feature of his stupidly perfect face. "Do you not want to know what happened?"

"Not unless you want to tell me."

Prompto took a deep breath before speaking. "Ya know how in Niflheim it's kinda fucked up to LGBT people? Like it's not exactly illegal but if people treat you like shit they rarely get punished?"

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"Well my parents, I don't even know how, they must have been snooping on my computer or something, found out I was into guys as well as girls. They went mental. My mother said she wishes she had an abortion so she wouldn't have to deal with me being a disgrace. My father punched me and threw me down the stairs. He then said to get out of the house and that if he ever saw me again he would kill me."

"Fuck Prom."

"I had no idea what to do. I was fourteen. I didn't have friends. All I had was my wallet and my phone. So I called my uncle. He transferred me money so I could stay in a hotel until I found somewhere to stay."

"Couldn't you have gone to CPS or something?"

"In Niflheim, if you're thirteen or older, they say you aren't a child and CPS won't get involved."

"That place is so fucked up Prom."

"Don't I know it. Because my parents still had legal guardianship of me, I couldn't go to Lucis to live with my uncle. I couldn't get emancipation because I was 'mentally unfit' because I'd been sectioned the year before. My parents were surprised to find out at that point if you continuously tell your child that they're fat and useless that they get an eating disorder and depression."

"Fuck." Noct muttered.

Prompto continued. He had never spoken to someone about this before, apart from his uncle. It felt good to get it out. "I couldn't get a job or apartment because I was under sixteen, so I had to live in a hotel paid for by my uncle until I could get a job. I wanted to quit school and work full time, but my uncle wanted me to finish school. I managed to get an apartment and graduated school with decent grades. When I left, I got a better job. I ended up buying a computer and started to stream myself playing games. I was lonely and wanted to make some friends. I had no idea how popular I'd become. I decided to quit my job and make video's full time because I loved it so much. It was a big risk and I was really scared, but it wasn't as scary as what had happened to me before. It paid off well though, so here I am."

"I'm glad your uncle came through for you."

Prompto nodded. "Yeah he's amazing. I wanted to pay him back, but he won't have it. So I buy him expensive presents, the dude collects some weird stuff."

"Like?"

"His favourite thing is swords that were used in historical battles. I know he's got a katana that was used in the War of Light and he's really proud of it."

Recognition flashed across Noctis's face. "Wait dude, is your uncle Cor Leonis?"

Prompto laughed. "Yes. How do you even know him?"

"He works for my dad."

"That's such a weird coincidence." Prompto mused. "So that means your dad is Regis Caelum?"

"That's him." Noctis sighed.

Regis Caelum owned Caelum Electronics. They made everything from toasters to high end military circuit boards. They made the best computers on Eos. He was worth millions, maybe billions, of yen. "Is everything okay with you and your dad?" Prompto asked, knowing what that face meant.

Noctis shrugged. "It's nothing like what you've been through. He's just always been kinda absent, too busy working for his only kid I guess. We live together but I barely see him because he's either working late and leaving early or just straight up sleeping at the office. I can't help but think he's avoiding me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't want to burden you with my issues, not when you're having a rough day."

"Please Noct, if I can help you it'll make me feel better."

"This is kind of a sad story, but when I was eight I was in a car accident with my mother. She died and I was severely injured. My back was broken and I was told I would never walk again. But apparently eight year old Noct didn't know how to admit defeat and within two years I had defied all expectations and was walking again, completely unaided. I look a lot like my mum, and I think that whenever he sees me he just sees his dead wife." Noctis admitted.

"That's really rough, Noct." 

"It's not as bad as what happened to you."

“Trauma is trauma Noct, there isn't a scale. If it upset you and has affected your life, it's bad."

"Thanks Prom." Noctis smiled. "You know I also started to play games online because I was lonely."

"Now we won't ever be lonely again."

“It’s weird how quickly we’ve just clicked, isn’t it?”

Prompto chuckled. “You can say that again.” He smiled softly. “Thanks Noct, for listening to me.”

“Anytime Prom. Literally. I’ll always be here for you. Make sure you let me know if you ever feel like this again.”

“Okay.” Prompto replied. He had no intention of doing it, however. He hated feeling like a burden to people.

“Prom, I mean it. If you don’t let me know I may have to come all the way to Niflheim to give you a piece of my mind.” Noctis knew him all too well.

“What if that’s my plan so we can meet in person?” Prompto teased.

“Then it would work.”

Prompto sighed. “Remind me why we haven’t met yet?”

“Because we’re both disasters?”

Prompto finger gunned at the camera. “You got me there.”

Noctis laughed.

Prompto felt better.

\---

Even though Noctis was more than capable at Minecraft now, there was an incident where a charged creeper had appeared from somewhere and blew up a section of their automatic farm they were working on.

There was a massive crater and Prompto wanted to cry. 

They had lost so much progress.

The worst part was that they’re storage system was underneath and they had lost a few chests of items. Luckily, it was mainly wood and stone, but they had also lost a few diamonds that they hadn’t got around to sorting properly yet.

Noctis had also been killed in the explosion so Prompto decided to meet him back at their base. Noctis died a lot, despite his full set of diamond armour. Most of their diamonds were going towards getting Noctis new gear when he inevitably died again and they couldn’t recover his gear.

He opened the door with the item lock he had made and found Noctis. “Can’t believe what that creeper did. Bastard.” Noctis grumbled.

“It might be better if one of us did the farm and the other continued diamond hunting. We haven’t got very far with that task.” Prompto suggested.

“I might be better off diamond hunting, you’re way better at the redstone stuff than me.”

Their plans were interrupted by someone pressing the doorbell on their horse. Prompto peered through the window and spotted Dino. He added him to their video call quickly so they could chat. “Hey Dino.” Prompto greeted, opening the door for him.

“How's it going in here?” Dino asked, walking into the base.

“It’s been better, we had a slight accident in our farm.”

“I saw the crater on the way in.” Dino said grimly. “How’s it going with our Prince?”

“It’s good, he’s improving quickly.” Prompto replied, not being able to help the pride in his voice. Noctis was still stubborn but he had realised that Prompto knew what he was talking about and listened to everything that Prompto told him. He also had taken to doing research in his own time while Prompto was sleeping. And he did a lot of mining by himself. “We’ve done like three of the tasks now.”

“Good going guys. I’ll leave you to it.” Just before Dino left, he turned back to them. “Oh, the marketplace is now open. Every pair gets a shop and you can trade or sell items there. Here’s the coordinates.” he added as he threw a piece of paper to the ground.

He left and Prompto picked up the paper. It was a fair distance from their base, about a thousand blocks away, buty it might be worth going there to check some stuff out. Just not now. He had to work on the automatic farm.

“Honey, I’m heading to work!” Noctis said opening the trapdoor, about to head down into the mine.

Prompto grinned. “Be safe darling!”

Prompto wasn’t sure how or when it happened, but they had started to act like they were a married couple in the game. They had moved their beds next to each other so it was a double and Noctis had gathered about thirty cats from the village which he said were their children. Their children were very noisy.

The fake marriage was funny, but it had sent the #QuikkPrince shippers into a frenzy. At one point, much to Prompto’s alarm, the hashtag was trending at number ten worldwide. He really didn’t think he was being that obvious with his crush, but he was apparently very wrong about that. He had no idea how to deal with it.

\---

Their friendship grew deeper. Prompto told Noctis about his time when he was sectioned when he was thirteen. His parents had discovered he wasn’t eating properly and tried to force him to eat. That method worked for a few weeks until Prompto started having severe panic attacks before meal times and vomiting the food straight back up. He lost so much weight that he weighed the same as a seven year old. In the end, his parents had admitted him to the hospital for inpatient treatment. Prompto hated every second in the hospital. He had to have a feeding tube and sometimes he still woke up and thought he could feel someone pushing the tube down his throat.

The starvation had left permanent damage to his body. His growth was stunted, leaving him shorter and slimmer than most men his age. His body didn’t absorb minerals properly, leaving weak bones that broke easily and he had to take iron supplements to combat near constant anemia.

There was also mental trauma. He sometimes had really bad days when he couldn’t even look in the mirror. Those were the days that he didn’t use a facecam. He hated and loved the stretch marks on his stomach and thighs. He loved the fact that they showed how far he had come, but he hated how they looked. Sometimes, he didn’t want a permanent reminder of what had happened to him.

One day, Noctis came out with something during one of their editing video calls. “You know I used to think I was really broken and fucked up because I never fancied anyone in school or never had sex dreams and stuff. Then I found out about asexuality and thought that it was me but I think I might have been wrong.”

“It’s okay to question your sexuality, Noct. Gods know I’ve done it enough.” Prompto said, taking his eyes off his computer screen to look at Noctis, who was very pointedly not staring at the camera.

“I know it’s okay… but it’s just weird because I based my entire life on the fact that I never thought I would ever want to be with someone like that.”

“Like what?” Prompto asked even though he knew the answer. He just wanted Noctis to blush. He always looked so pretty when he blushed, unlike Prompto who looked like a freckled tomato.

Right on cue, Noctis turned that pretty shade of pink that Prompto loved. “Ya know, like sex and stuff.”

“Oh, that.” Prompto said, struggling not to laugh.

“Dude, stop looking at me like that.” Noctis huffed. “I don’t know anything about this kind of stuff.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Prompto laughed. “You can ask me ya know.”

“Have you… ya know?”

“Had sex?” Noctis blushed deeper and nodded. “Yeah, a few times. Not for a while though.”

“How do you know if you want to?”

“I don’t know how to explain it to be honest Noct, you just know.”

“That’s really unhelpful Prom.”

Prompto huffed. “It’s not easy to explain Noct, it’s a feeling. It’s like trying to explain sadness or anger to someone.”

“Have you ever been in a relationship?”

“Yeah, I’m a romantic mess and I won’t sleep with someone outside of a relationship. I’ve had two boyfriends and a girlfriend.” Noctis looked relieved, which Prompto thought was kind of a weird reaction. He knew Prompto was bisexual. “What’s brought on this questioning anyway?”

“Oh - uh - I think - uh - ikindahavefeelingsforsomeone?” Noctis said quickly.

It took Prompto a second to realise what he said as he spoke so quickly.

“Oooh, who’s the lucky person?” Prompto asked, grinning.

“No way dude, I’m not talking about it.” Noctis replied quickly.

“C’mon Noct, you’re my best friend! If you’re not gonna tell me, who are you gonna tell?”

Noctis was quiet for a long moment. “You.” he said so quietly Prompto barely heard him.

“Me?” Prompto squeaked, going bright red.

“Yeah.” Noctis huffed. “I looked it up, I think I might be demisexual? It’s when you have romantic or sexual feelings for people you have an emotional connection with.”

“So the first person you’ve ever had a crush on is me?” Noctis nodded. “Awwww Noct! That’s so sweet!”

“Prom!” he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re pretty hot yourself.” Prompto said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t tease me Prom!”

“Well I am teasing a little, but I do think you’re amazing Noct. I’ve kinda been crushing on you since I saw your face for the first time.”

Noctis peeked through his fingers. “Are you being serious?”

“I wouldn't joke about stuff like that, Noct.”

They were both silent for a moment.

“Well… what do we do about this revelation?” Noctis asked eventually.

“Umm, maybe we can try something long distance?”

“How?”

“Dude, we’ve practically been in a long distance relationship this whole time!” Prompto laughed.

Noctis laughed too. “Gods, you’re right aren’t you?”

“Now we can use pet names and send each other dick pics.” Prompto said, wiggling his eyebrows at Noctis again, who turned the deepest shade of pink Prompto had ever seen.

“I’m not sending you a dick pic Prom!” Noctis whined.

“Can I ask you something serious Noct?” Prompto asked, deciding to stop his teasing for now.

“Sure?” Noctis replied, sounding nervous.

“How long have you known?”

“At least two months. I didn’t want to say anything because you’re my first actual friend and I didn’t want to screw it up.”

"So… Do you wanna be boyfriends?" Prompto asked shyly.

Noctis blushed again, and smiled wide. "Yeah, I'd really like that."

Prompto was in such a good mood that Aranea had noticed when he finally emerged from his room. Their other two flatmates were out somewhere, probably out drinking, so it was just the two of them in the flat. 

“Why are you smiling so much, shortcake?” Aranea asked, sipping her glass of wine.

Prompto knew it was safe to talk to her about Noctis. A little bit at least. Aranea was a lesbian and Prompto had introduced her to his ex, Cindy. He knew they would get along really well. Him and Cindy just didn’t work well together as a couple, but Aranea and Cindy were perfect for eachother. “I asked Noctis out. But keep it on the down low.”

Aranea grinned. “I was wondering when you two would get together.”

Prompto threw himself down dramatically next to her. “He’s so hot it's unreal.”

“Ya know you aren’t too bad looking yourself.” Aranea said. 

Prompto frowned. He was okay looking, nowhere near Noctis’s level. Or Aranea’s. She was so pretty it was scary. It took him nearly six months to be able to talk to her without stuttering. “I really like him Aranea.”

She got up and went into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and a second glass. “Let’s celebrate then.”

Prompto gratefully accepted the cup. He didn’t really like wine but he wanted a drink. “Are you celebrating too?”

“I sure am.” She smirked again. “I’m gonna be going to Lucis for a few months so I get to stay with Cindy for a bit.”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

Aranea put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “It’s not for about six months yet blondie. We’ve got plenty of time to hang out until then.”

They were halfway through their bottle of wine when their other two flatmates returned. Prompto didn’t like Adrian and Carmen much. They were the sort of guys who would have bullied him in school.

“Oi Highwind, thought you said you weren't into guys?” Adrian jeered when he spotted them cuddling on the sofa.

“Friends can hug Adrian.” Aranea replied, looking bored at his antics.

“Well, he does look like a girl, that’s probably why she likes him.” Carmen laughed.

They both fistbumped as Aranea rolled her eyes. “I can’t be bothered to deal with you two. I’m going to bed.”

Prompto quickly went into his own room, not wanting to be around them two, especially when they had been drinking. It made them worse.

\---

Noctis had an idea, they should go on a date. They couldn’t meet up because of how far apart they lived from each other, but Noctis had a solution to that too.They would both get food and sit opposite their webcams. They had to pick similar food too, so it felt like they were actually at a restaurant together. 

They decided on noodles. Noctis had something with a lot of meat and sauce while Prompto had curried noodles and vegetables with a little bit of meat. Fresh meat and vegetables weren’t easy to get hold of in Niflheim and because of that they were expensive, but Prompto decided to splash out to make the night a little special.

“The colour of that looks vicious.” Noctis commented when Prompto lifted the noodles for him to check. “And that's a lot of vegetables.”

“I like vegetables. And I like spicy food.” 

“I hate vegetables.” Noctis shuddered dramatically. “And the place I ordered this from has put so many hidden bits of carrot and shit in here.”

“Aww Noct, if I was there I'd eat all the carrots for you.” Prompto cooed.

“How spicy is that?” Noctis asked before scooping more noodles into his mouth. Prompto laughed as sauce dribbled down his chin before he hastily wiped it with a bit of tissue.

“I don’t think it’s that bad but it does make my eyes water a little bit if I get a bit with chilli in it.” Prompto held up a piece of chilli for Noctis to see before he popped it into his mouth. “I made some for my flatmate Aranea before and she said it was way too much. She had to drink like a pint of milk to stop her mouth burning.”

Noctis laughed. “Good Gods, I’m dating some sort of masochist.”

“You have no idea.” Prompto replied with a playful wink, making Noctis splutter and go pink. Prompto laughed again. “I can eat spicier food. Before, I ate such a spicy curry that I threw up.”

Noctis looked bewildered. “Why?”

“It was a challenge in the restaurant. And I do enjoy it. Eating spicy foods releases endorphins ya know, like exercising does.”

“I’m still not eating spicy food. I go to the gym like twice a week and that's enough for me.”

“Oooh, my boyfriend is built.” Prompto smirked.

Noctis scoffed. “Not that built. I do it mostly for toning. Myjob is basically sitting on my ass all day so I gotta get moving at some point.”

“I wish I could look like you going to the gym only twice a week.”

“How often do you go?” Noctis asked curiously.

“Five times a week, and I run everyday.”

“Gods Prom, how do you have the motivation for that?”

“I started after I got out of the hospital as a counter to not eating. I would excessively exercise to burn off the calories from the food I was eating, and it’s a really hard habit to break. I’m scared that if I stop I’ll put the weight back on.” Prompto explained quietly, just picking at his noodles now.

Noctis was quiet for a moment. “What if we made a deal?”

“What sort of deal?”

“You stop going to the gym once a week and skip one run, and I’ll eat three portions of vegetables on those days.”

“You’d do that for me?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah. I know it seems dumb but it might help you knowing that I’m doing something I don’t want to do that day too.”

“It might do. I’ll let you know if I can do it.”

It turns out he could.

\---

The comments of "#QuikkPrince" still rained in from every direction. Prompto made the mistake one time of searching the tag. Some people had drawn graphic art of the two of them together. It was so detailed it made Prompto blush. He told Noctis about it, who laughed uncontrollably.

Then Prompto got the email: an invite to Insomnicon. The invite included travel fare, but not a hotel booking. Prompto could stay with his Uncle, he lived in Insomnia and him and Prompto had grown close after Prompto was disowned by his parents.

The part that Prompto was most excited about, however, was that he would get to meet Noctis. In person.

He expected Noctis to be as excited about it as he was when they had their next Skype conversation, but Noctis's face fell. "You're coming to Insomnia?"

"Yeah, for two weeks. I've got a week before Insomniacon and a week after. I'm gonna stay with my Uncle."

In fact, Prompto had been thinking about moving to Lucis for a while. Even before he had started talking to Noctis. His Uncle Cor was the only family he had, and he was sick of the endless winters in Niflheim. The urge to move only got stronger when he met Noctis, and stronger again after they decided to be together.

"Maybe we can meet up." Prompto suggested carefully.

Noctis swallowed hard. "I'm really nervous about meeting."

"Noct, it'll be fine. We've been talking for ages. To be honest, all I want to do is kiss you." Prompto confessed.

"Um… I've kinda… never kissed anyone before." Noctis admitted, going quite red.

Prompto gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay Noct."

"And there's… umm… something else. But I don't know if it would be better to tell you in person or now or... I don't know." Noctis looked stressed as he pushed his fringe out of his face, which had suddenly gone very pale.

"Noct, whatever it is it's fine. You're my boyfriend and nothing's gonna change that."

Noctis flinched. "This might."

Prompto suddenly felt panicked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no, no!" Noctis sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I wasn't always a man."

"What do yo- Oh!" Prompto suddenly realised. Noctis was transgender. "Noct, that's fine!"

Noctis peeked through his fingers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! You're the same person!”

“It’s gonna change some things though, isn’t it?”

“Maybe a few things, but not how I feel about you.”

Noctis sighed. “Sorry Prom.”

“Why are you sorry?” Prompto asked, confused.

“I lied to you.”

“You didn't lie Noct, you’re a man, You’ll always be a man to me.”

Noctis smiled through watery eyes. “Thank you Prom. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you, okay?”

Noctis nodded and wiped his eyes. “Thanks.” Noctis shook his head and wiped off the remaining tears. “Do you wanna know anything?”

“I don’t want to pry and make you feel dysphoric or anything. Just tell me what you’re comfortable to tell.”

“To be honest, I’m fine telling you all of it. But I’ve never actually told anyone the full story before so bear with me.”

Prompto smiled. “Go on then.”

Noctis took a deep breath. “I knew I wasn’t a girl when I was really young, like before the car accident. When I was about ten, I told my dad that I wanted to be a boy and to call me Noctis. He was cool with it. I started to get really depressed when puberty started, like my body was changing in a way I hated and I couldn’t stop it, so my dad took me to the doctor and they put me on puberty blockers. I started on testosterone when I was sixteen and had top surgery when I was eighteen. And now I’m here I guess?”

“Do you want anymore surgery?” Prompto asked, looking at Noctis thoughtfully.

“At the moment, no. I don’t have any other dysphoria and I hated having surgery. The hospital stays gave me really bad flashbacks to the accident.”

“That’s completely understandable.”

Noctis hesitated for a second. “Do you wanna see my chest?”

“If you’re okay with showing me.” Prompto replied, trying to not look too eager.  
Noctis pulled off his shirt. Prompto was expecting to see the typical surgery scars you would see on a transgender man, but could’t see anything at all. His torso was really nice. He had a patch of dark hair in the middle of his chest, his nipples were dark and there was another dark patch of hair going from his belly button down into his shorts between the v line on his hips.

He pointed to just underneath his nipples, Prompto could just make out slightly different coloured skin. “Because I was on puberty blockers, my chest was really small and I could have keyhole surgery. There’s barely any scarring at all.”

Prompto blushed and covered his face with his hands. “Noct, you’re so hot is so unfair!”

Noctis laughed nervously. “Really?”

“Seriously, I’m getting way too hot and bothered by this.”

Noctis pinched his nippes between his thumbs and forefingers, a mischievous grin on his face. Prompto groaned and threw his head back so he didn’t have to look at his boyfriend anymore. “Aww baby, is it getting to you?” Noctis cooed.

Prompto was feeling very warm and there was a definite tightness in his pants. “Noct I mean it! I’m getting a serious problem here!”

Noctis sat down and pulled his t-shirt back on, all while still grinning. “I can’t actually believe how you reacted to that.”

“Dude, you’re literally the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You clearly haven’t looked in a mirror then.”

Prompto covered his blushing face by pulling his t-shirt over his head. Noctis laughed. “So… it’s safe to say that we’re definitely gonna meet up?” Prompto asked, voice muffled a little by the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Definitely. I wanna see that blush in person.”

“Noct!”

\----

The day finally came when they finished their minecraft challenge. They were the tenth pair to finish. It was made a lot harder by the fact that Noctis still wasn’t that great at the game, but he did try.

People noticed that their dynamic had changed. Prompto felt odd, knowing something about Noctis that only a few people knew. 

Then Dino announced that they would be holding a panel together at the convention that they had all been invited too. Prompto was excited, but very nervous.

\---

Time seemed to move really slowly for the next two months, even though Prompto was very busy. He had to make sure all his videos for the two weeks he would be away were recorded and edited and scheduled to be released. He still spoke to Noctis everyday. A few times, Prompto had fallen asleep with his phone in his hand and Noctis's face on his screen. 

At that moment, there was nothing Prompto wanted to do more than be with his boyfriend.

Eventually, it was the day before Prompto's flight.

“Can’t believe we’re actually meeting soon." Noctis said with a grin.

“I know it’s really surreal.” Prompto admitted. 

Noctis smiled shyly. “I can’t wait to meet you properly.”

“Are we still doing that cooking video?”

“People will love it, I’m so bad at cooking.” Noctis grinned.

“I still don’t understand how you’re twenty years old, yet you cannot cook anything." At first, Prompto thought Noctis was exaggerating at how bad he was at cooking. Then he saw the end result. To be frank, he was now scared for Noctis’s life every time he entered the kitchen.

“Blame my dad for spoiling me for twenty years.”

“I love the way you’ve said that like he actually stopped spoiling you.”

“Fair point.”

Prompto shot finger guns at the webcam. “Dude, I have to finish packing so I have to go.”

“What happened to ‘I’m really organised, I'll be completely packed a week in advance’?” 

“I need to double check everything,” Prompto grumbled. “Stop making fun of me.”

“You know if you forget anything I can just lend you stuff?”

“I don’t want to borrow your underwear, Noct. ”

“I’ll buy you new underwear,” Noct laughed. “Actually, fuck it. Don’t pack anything. I’ll just buy you all new stuff.”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “See you Noct.”

Noctis blew a kiss at the camera. “See you soon. I'll nap as you’re flying. Let me know when you’re at your uncle's house!”

Prompto blew a kiss back and ended the call.

He checked his suitcase. He wasn't sure why he felt he needed to bring thirty pairs of underpants, it wasn't like he was going to shit himself everyday for two weeks, but he was still packing it. Along with twenty pairs of socks, eight pairs of shoes and about twenty five outfit options. He had to pay for extra luggage, but it was worth it. What if he had a bad day and couldn't wear the outfit he wanted?

Noctis's offer floated around his mind; "I can just lend you stuff."

That made him even more panicky. Noctis was slim and well built. What if Prompto tried to put on something of Noctis's and it was too small?

His excitement about meeting Noctis eventually fizzled out and left pure anxiety in its wake. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he would be a disappointment. And he was completely sure that it was nothing to do with the rejection issues he had from his parents disowning him.

The day of the flight he was a complete disaster. He has never flown before and that coupled with going to Insomnia for the first time left him having a very embarrassing panic attack in the middle of the airport. A very kind older lady got him a cup of tea and held his hand as he calmed down. "It's okay dear, we all got nervous about our first flight,” she replied when Prompto thanked her and apologised for being an inconvenience. 

On the flight, Prompto was crammed between a man who smelt like old milk and a woman who was wearing so much perfume it was choking him. The smells mixed together and he spent the whole flight dry swallowing and struggling to not vomit everywhere.

The Gods smiled on Prompto when he got to Insomnia Airport, however. His suitcases were first off the plane and the day and sunny and bright. Prompto slowly walked to the main lobby, keeping an eye out for his uncle. He still felt a little sick from the flight and his nerves were frayed from the panic attack. He just wanted to find his uncle and have a nap.

Eventually, he spotted him. He waved at Prompto, who broke into a grin and lightly jogged over. He caught Prompto in a bone crushing hug, then held him by his shoulders and scrutinised him for a moment. "You've gotten taller."

"And you look exactly the same." Prompto hadn't seen his uncle Cor for about nine years. He had come to visit his sister, Prompto's mother, and they had had an argument about something and he hadn't come back. He had quickly let Prompto know that he would always be there for him and to always let him know if he had a problem. That’s why he was the first person Prompto called when his parents kicked him out. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have either died or done something stupid and desperate to get money.

Prompto followed Cor to his car, he insisted on carrying Prompto's suitcases for him so Prompto was just carrying his backpack. Cor heaved the suitcases into the boot with a huff. "What have you got in there boy?"

"I panicked when I was packing." 

"How've you been?" Cor asked as he started driving.

"Good, I've met someone." Prompto admitted.

Cor smiled at his nephew. "Tell me more."

"His name is Noctis. He lives in Insomnia. He's amazing. He says he knows you."

"Noctis… black hair, kinda pale?" Cor said thoughtfully.

"That’s him.” 

“He’s a quiet kid. Seems nice though. I’m glad he makes you happy.”

“He makes me so happy.” Prompto sighed dreamily. “There’s just something really special about him.”

“You’re special too, sunshine.”

Prompto blushed again. He really had to get used to people complimenting him.

They made small talk for the great of the journey to Cor's house. Prompto was a little surprised when he arrived. He didn't know what he expected Cor's house to look like, but this wasn't it. The house was modest, the front garden extremely neat. There was a bright assortment of flowers in the flowerbeds and the grass was green and lush.

He opened the front door and ushered Prompto inside. Prompto was immediately greeted by a cat who meowed loudly at him. "I didn't know you had a cat.” Prompto said, bending down to pet the animal.

The cat purred loudly and bumped its head into his hand. "Yeah, Monica thought I was lonely so she turned up with this cat."

"Monica?"

Cor rubbed the back of his neck. "She works with me. I suppose she's my friend. She's got loads of cats so she couldn't take Pixie in so she gave her to me."

Prompto stifled a laugh hearing his buff, serious uncle say Pixie. "She seems nice."

"Well she wants to meet you."

"Why?"

Cor looked embarrassed again. "I kind of talk about you a lot. Especially when everything happened with your parents and I couldn't get you over here."

"You talk about me?" Prompto asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you kid. You've made a name for yourself and you're strong and independent. You're kind even after all the shit you've been through."

Prompto was stunned. He had no idea that his uncle thought so highly of him. He fell into his arms and hugged him tight. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Cor ruffled his hair, Prompto squeaked in annoyance as he messed up his perfectly styled hair. "Settle down and I'll grab your stuff."

"I can help." Prompto said.

"Rest, you've had a long flight."

Prompto moved onto the sofa and settled down. Within a minute Pixie had jumped up on his lap, purring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Noctis a text; at my uncle's now x

I can't believe we're meeting tomorrow ≧ω≦

Can't wait!!! X

\---

Noctis had agreed to meet up before noon so they could have most of the day together. Prompto would have felt bad about leaving his uncle, but he had to work anyway so Prompto would have just been alone.

He spent two hours agonising over his hair and outfit, deciding to settle on black skinny jeans and a red tank top, to show off all the work he had been putting into his arms lately.

The apartment building Noctis lived in was nice. There was a man who had to sign Prompto into the building and even one who pressed the button in the elevator for him. It made Prompto even more anxious. 

Noctis was clearly out of his league.

When Prompto got out of the elevator, he suddenly realised how huge these apartments were. There were only two per floor. Noctis lived in 11A. He pressed the doorbell.

The door was flung open and there stood Noctis. Prompto was speechless for a moment. He was even more beautiful in real life. His hair was thick and shiny and had a slight grey undertone that wasn't picked up by the camera. His skin was absolutely flawless and also it glowed with an unearthly quality. "Hi." Prompto breathed eventually.

Noctis's face broke into a crooked grin. "Hi."

After another second of hesitation, Prompto jumped onto Noctis's arms. His body was firm and he smelled so incredible. He was a little taller than Prompto so Prompto could easily tuck himself up underneath his chin. They fit perfectly together. It was literally like they were made for each other.

Noctis steered him inside without letting go. Prompto heard the door shut. He didn't want to let go. He could feel his anxiety melting away, just like it did when they spoke on the phone or skype.

"What about that kiss you promised me?" Noctis said softly.

Prompto eagerly grabbed the back of Noctis's neck and pulled their faces together. Their first kiss was a mess, their noses and teeth smashed together, making them both giggle.

The second one was better. Their lips slotted together perfectly. Noctis's lips were soft. So soft. His mouth tasted like mint. Prompto held onto Noctis’s shirt, holding them together despite the shaking in his body. He never wanted to be parted from him. Noctis wrapped his arms around him and suddenly there wasn’t an inch of their bodies that weren’t touching.

Prompto felt loved.

He felt at home.

Eventually Noctis pulled away. He wiped the tears that Prompto just realised were streaming down his face with his thumbs and smiled softly at the boy trembling in his arms. “Why are you crying?” he asked gently.

“I’m just so happy right now.” Prompto replied softly.

Noctis kissed Prompto's forehead. "I can see why people like doing that now."

Prompto laughed quietly and looked up at his boyfriend. "I'm glad you liked it."

“I could do that to you all day.”

“You can, if you want.”

“I really do want.”. 

Noctis led Prompto to his bedroom, where they spent the rest of the day entwined. They alternated between watching movies, just cuddling and talking and lazily making out, hands slowly and carefully exploring each other's bodies over their clothes.

When it got to seven o'clock, Prompto had to leave. He had already agreed to have dinner with Cor. "I'll be back tomorrow." he promised after kissing Noctis goodbye.

"I don't want you to leave." Noctis whined.

"I promised my Uncle I'd have dinner with him."

"Maybe tomorrow… you could stay over?" Noctis asked shyly.

Prompto felt his face heat up. "Um we gotta set boundaries first. I don't want to make you dysphoric."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Be here early, please?" 

"Noctis Caelum, willingly getting up before noon for me?" Prompto said, dramatically pretending to swoon and clutching his chest.

"Yeah, and I'll do it anytime." Noctis grinned. "And maybe we can film that cooking video too?"

"Send me the recipe and I'll grab the ingredients before I come over."

"You might also want to get pans and stuff."

Prompto narrowed his eyes. "You don't have any pans?"

"I have one, for cooking noodles." Noctis admitted. "Mostly I just microwave or order takeout."

“What about your dad? Doesn’t he cook?”

Noctis laughed and pecked Prompto on the tip of his nose. “That man hasn’t picked up a saucepan in his life.”

“Like father, like son.” Prompto teased.

“Go on, get out of here. You’re making this harder.”

Prompto left after kissing Noctis again. Noctis was right, he had made it harder. 

Cor was waiting outside in his car. He smiled when Prompto climbed in the car. “Did you have a good day?”

“It was great.” Prompto sighed dreamily, staring out the window at the brightly lit streets. He wished he had his camera but he had left it at Cor’s house, knowing that he would be too preoccupied with Noctis for the whole day to even warrant bringing it.

“Sorry I have to work still, I’m the head of the department and we’re having some slight security related issues at the moment.”

“Nah it’s fine. This way I can spend time with you and Noctis.”

“I’m off all weekend though, if you wanted to do something?” he offered hopefully.

“I’d really like that.” Prompto said honestly, still smiling. "I've got the convention during the day on Saturday but I'm free in the evening and all day on Sunday."

"I'm sure we can find something to do."

“I’m gonna stay at Noct’s tomorrow though, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, you're a grown man.” Cor replied. “Just make sure you’re careful. I can’t imagine your parents had the talk with you.”

Prompto was mortified. “Uncle Cor, I’m not a virgin. I know what I’m doing.”

“Well that's good, I’m sure I’m not the most qualified for this.”

“Can we change the subject please!?”

\----

Noctis nodded at Prompto and he smiled at the camera to start the video. “Hey everyone! It’s me quikksilverr and this is InsomniacPrince. You may be wondering why we’re in a kitchen and not in our usual spaces, but we have a very good reason for it.”

Noctis grinned. “Yes, as Prom is here for Insomniacon, we thought we’d record a video together and do something a little bit different.”

“As you may not already be aware, Noctis here is a terrible cook. Awful. He shouldn’t be allowed in a kitchen. Before he set fire to a fried egg and had to throw the whole frying pan out.”

“Stop shaming me in my own home dude!”

Prompto laughed. “As Noct is straight up incompetant and I am average at best, we thought it would be funny to make a cooking video for you. We are going to make-” Noctis used two wooden spoons to do a drumroll -”chocolate eclairs!”

It turned out that both Noctis and Prompto were terrible at cooking when they got together. Noctis was literally incapable of cracking an egg. Prompto completely lost it when he managed to shove his thumb straight through the shell.

“If you think it's so funny, you do it!” Noctis said, showing the half empty box of eggs into Prompto’s hands. 

However, because he was laughing so hard, he missed when he went to crack the egg on the side of the saucepan and dropped it all over the stovetop. 

Noctis quickly shoved him out of the way. “Now guys you may think that Prompto just dropped an egg here and has caused a disaster but you would be wrong. This is a snack and if we heat it up we can have a lovely midway egg.”

Noctis was intently watching the egg cook and Prompto decided to get creative with cracking the egg. “Noct, I’ve got a new method of cracking eggs.”

Noctis took his eyes off his stovetop egg to watch Prompto drop a whole egg into his apron pocket and slap it with full force. He then scooped the egg mess out with his bare hands and Noctis was crying from laughter and holding himself up with the countertop.

“There, that's about one egg now. Ignore the shell, that part isn’t important.” Prompto said proudly. “How many eggs do we need?”

“One more, we need two.” Noctis replied, digging into the stovetop egg with a fork. He made a face. “This is not a good way to cook an egg.”

“Let me taste?”

As Prompto’s hands were covered in raw egg, Noctis scooped some of the egg into his mouth. It tasted… not good. For some reason, Noctis took another forkful.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s so bad tasting I can’t stop eating it.”

In the end, they had five shakily made eclairs, even though the recipe they had said it made twelve. They had no idea what happened to the mixture for the other seven. The pastry was slightly burnt, they had made way too much whipped cream and the chocolate for the top was burnt because Noctis refused to use a spoon to stir it because it would make extra dishes.

They both tried them at the same time. Prompto swallowed it without really chewing. All he could taste was burnt chocolate. “Well… it’s edible.” Noctis said.

“Dude, that’s a stretch. Given a choice, I would rather eat the stovetop egg.”

“Well, that was us failing to make chocolate eclairs. The only we really showed you guys was how to not cook anything.” Noctis said, looking at the camera. “Now we’ve got so much egg to clean up so we better say goodbye.”

“If you want us to do anything like this again, let us know! It was a lot of fun. We’ll also put the recipe we used in the description in case you want to make it too, you can definitely do a better job than us.”

“Also, if you do, make sure to take pictures and tag us in them!”

It took them two hours to clean up all the mess they made. Most of that was just cleaning up eggs. It was strange how much egg could spread. When they finished cleaning, they sat on the kitchen floor together and ate whipped cream out of the bowl with a spoon. 

It was the only part that was nice after all. 

When the bowl was empty, they did the dishes together; Prompto washed and Noctis dried and put away. It actually looked like there wasn’t egg literally all over the kitchen just a few hours beforehand.

Prompto felt nervous after. It was just them, they didn't have a plan apart from being together. Noctis had asked him to stay the night so did he have any expectations from the evening?

"What did you wanna do?" Prompto asked, he hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Maybe just make out and see what happens?"

"Okay, cool cool cool. I - uh - don't have any… supplies." He coughed.

"I kinda got some last week when I thought of this." Noctis admitted. "But we don't have to do anything you don't want to." He added quickly, face going pink.

Gods they were both adults, why were they acting like teenagers?

"No, I do want to do… stuff. I'm just worried that I'll make you feel bad."

"I'll tell you if I feel bad, will you do the same?"

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck to try and distract himself from the awkwardness he was feeling. "Yeah, how - uh - are we doing this?"

"I just thought because you had a dick we would be kinda doing this in the traditional way."

"It won't make you dysphoric?" 

"I don't think so? I've never had anything in there so I don't really know." Noctis said slowly.

"Maybe we should start there? Ya know, with fingers and stuff." Prompto was sure his face was so red it would melt off.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"You gotta let me know if I do anything wrong or if it feels weird. I don't have any experience with vaginas. Can I call it that? Is that making you dysphoric? Gods I'm so sorry I'm such a mess."

Noctis smiled. "No you're doing fine. But I thought you said you had a girlfriend before?"

"She was trans so she didn't have a vagina."

"Okay… so this is new for both of us then."

"I've been doing some research and I'm pretty sure I know what to do to make it feel good for you."

"Shall we move to the bed?" Noctis asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Prompto giggled. "Is there any chance your dad is gonna come home and catch us?"

"He's in Altissa at the moment, so no. He's back on Saturday."

They started by continuing where they left off yesterday, but the air was charged with something different. It was going somewhere today and they both knew it.

Noctis was the first to take off his t-shirt and Prompto immediately groaned at the sight of his toned torso. He wrapped his lips around a dark nipple and sucked gently. Noctis whimpered. "Fuck, that feels good."

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw your chest. You're so hot, Noct." Prompto's teeth scraped against the sensitive flesh as he spoke. 

Noctis made a high pitched sound. "Don't you dare stop."

When the first nipple was wet and erect, he moved onto the other one, giving it the same treatment.

He kissed his way down Noctis's torso, leaving bruises and teeth marks here and there. It turned out Noctis liked it when Prompto used his teeth. He liked it a lot.

"May I?" Prompto asked when he reached the waistband of Noctis's jeans.

"Only if you do too."

Prompto hesitated. Seeing Noctis like this made Prompto feel unsure. He was so perfect, his stomach was perfectly flat and he had that perfect v line that men were desperate to have. Prompto didn’t look like that. He wanted to do more but he was so self conscious he was paralysed.

"Prom, are you okay?" Noctis asked, snapping him out of his stupor.

Prompto swallowed. "You're just so attractive, kind of making me feel a bit inadequate ya know?" he admitted with a self deprecating laugh added in.

"We don't have to do this…" Noctis said.

"I know, I do want to." Prompto replied, he ran his hands along Noctis's toned torso, revelling in the feeling of the tight muscle. How did he look like this with only going to the gym a few times a week? Prompto went nearly everyday and he looked nothing like this. "Is it okay if I keep my t-shirt on?"

"Of course, anything to make you feel comfortable. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Prompto nodded. "I'm so sure Noct."

They quickly got back into it, Prompto stripping off Noctis's jeans and his own. He would have been embarrassed by the tent in the front of his pants if he couldn't see the way that the wet fabric of Noctis's boxer briefs clinged to his body. He was just as into this as Prompto was. He settled back between Noctis's legs, experimentally grinding their hips together.

Noctis swore and threw his head back, Prompto nearly did the same. The heat coming from between his boyfriends legs was more intoxicating than anything he had ever felt before. Noctis grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled their lips together, whining into Prompto's mouth every time he rolled his hips.

"Gods, Prom, that feels so good." He panted into Prompto's ear, fingers leaving bruising marks in his back, despite the t-shirt.

"I can make it feel better." Prompto replied, ghosting his teeth over Noctis's neck.

"Do it then." Noctis challenged.

Prompto ran his hand, slowly, tantalisingly, down Noctis's stomach and dipped his fingers into the hem of his boxer briefs. "Can I touch you?"

"Please."

Noctis was so warm and wet Prompto couldn't help but moan and kiss him. He slowly rubbed him as Noctis panted into his mouth, pleading for more. He moved his hand lower down and his finger slipped inside his boyfriend. He was even warmer and wetter in there.

He added a second finger and used his thumb to stroke Noctis' nub. 

"That feels so good,” Noctis moaned. "Fuck, keep doing that Prom."

Prompto complied and Noctis flushed with his incoming orgasm, Prompto could feel his muscles fluttering around his fingers as he came.

He slowly pulled his fingers out and sat on his knees, licking them one by one, staring at his boyfriend who was still flushed and trembling beneath him. 

Noctis sat upright and kissed him deep and hard enough to bruise. "That looked so hot." He whispered into his mouth.

"Not as hot as you."

"Take off those pants and let me help you."

Prompto complied, his erection springing free, settling upright and resting against his stomach. He also removed Noctis's boxer briefs, and tried to not stare at the glistening heat down there. Noctis, however, wasn't shy about staring at Prompto's cock. Prompto was just starting to feel self conscious again but distracted himself by pulling them together again, kissing him just as intensely as before.

Noctis slowly put his hand between them, until he had Prompto's dick in his hand, just holding it experimentally. He dragged his hand up and down it a few times, watching Prompto's face closely for a reaction. He dragged it forward with one stroke, brushing his dick against his own length. They both groaned at the same time.

A mischievous grin lit up Noctis's face.

He held Prompto in one hand and rutted himself against Prompto's dick. They both moaned at the contact, at the feeling of them being so close. It was so intense, Noctis was so warm and wet and inviting and his hips bucked wildly as he got closer to his second orgasm.

He came just before Noctis did from the second time, splattering the sheet beneath them with his seed.

Prompto collapsed next to Noctis, breathing heavily and smiling softly. "That felt good."

Noctis grinned back sleepily. "It really did. I didn't think anything could feel like that."

"Are you okay?" Prompto asked quietly, pressing his lips onto Noctis's shoulder.

"Yeah." Noctis replied with a barely suppressed yawn. "It's weird seeing an actual cis dick. And touching it. It's something I'd never thought I'd do."

"Gods Noct, is mine the first dick you've actually seen?" Prompto questioned, looking slightly alarmed.

"Yeah." Noctis admitted.

"So… you've never watched porn?"

Noctis looked a bit confused. "I've never wanted to, so no."

Prompto blushed. "Sorry for all the questions."

Noctis shuffled closer and pressed his head onto Prompto's chest. It was warm from the blush that extended down, even through the fabric of his shirt, and he could hear Prompto's heart thudding in his chest. "It's fine. To be honest, I'm really curious about you too."

"Like what? You can ask me anything."

"At the moment, I'm more curious about what it would feel to have you inside of me. Like properly."

"Nooooct, you can't just say stuff like that!" Prompto whined.

"Why not? I'm curious. What does it feel like?"

"For who?"

Noctis was quiet for a moment as he thought. "Both ways?"

"I don't know how it would feel for you, but when someone is inside me, it feels really good. It's weird to say it feels nice but you feel so full and you feel so connected with the other person. The other way around, it's really intense. It feels really hot and tight. It's weird to explain."

"I do want to try it before you leave, but maybe not yet." Noctis said before snuggling onto Prompto more. "I don't want to rush anything and we've still got nearly two weeks."

Prompto was starting to feel uncomfortable in his sweaty shirt, so he grabbed a fresh one and a clean pair of boxers and got changed in the bathroom, leaving Noctis in his room to do the same. When he got back in, Noctis was lying down and had his arms open. "Come cuddle, I'm sleepy."

Prompto smiled and climbed into his boyfriend's arms. Within seconds, Noctis fell asleep and for once Prompto fell asleep quickly too, lulled to sleep by Noctis's steady breathing.

\---

Most of the Minecraft server had been invited to Insomniacon, so they planned to meet up after the first day for food. Prompto was both excited and nervous. For both events. He had never been invited to a convention before and the only reason he had this time was because of the Minecraft event, he was sure of it. He found it hard to believe that people enjoyed his content, despite the tens of thousands of new subscribers he had gained.

The only thing that kept him going really was the fact that Noctis was also going, even though he was only going to the panel and wasn’t doing all the other stuff that Prompto was signed up for. He had been asked to do a signing and he was pretty nervous about it. Noctis had offered to stay with Prompto all day but Prompto didn’t think that it would be fair to ask him to do so.

The event hall was huge and he was told by the volunteer that was showing him around that fifty thousand people were going to turn up on the first day and nearly a hundred thousand had gotten tickets for the second day, which was Saturday. She also told him that the panel he was in had been completely booked up and that he had a decent amount of people wanting to go to his signing and the meet and greet that was the next day.

The whole day was surreal. The queue that was lining up for his signing felt unreal to him. So many people wanted to see him. So many people said he was really funny and that they were glad they started watching his content. A pair of blushing girls even gave him a piece of paper with a phone number on it. He was so stunned he nearly forgot to tell them he was in a relationship already. Why were they interested in him? 

The panel was a little easier for Prompto, Dino was there too. It was the first time they had met in person and even though he was a little arrogant, he was nice enough. He seemed excited to meet Prompto too, even giving him a quick hug before they had to go out on the stage.

Noctis seemed nervous so Prompto squeezed his hand gently underneath the table. He squeezed back and then they had to let go. It started off a little awkwardly, but Prompto quickly fell into a rhythm. All they had to do was talk about their recording process, which was easy enough for Prompto. He had a rigorous schedule that he was very good at sticking to. The only part he struggled with was editing the videos into a manageable length, and that was mostly because he tended to cringe at his own facecam.

That comment made people laugh.  
After the panel, it was time for the convention to close for the day. His volunteer told him he had to be there for eight oclock the following morning and he promised he would before leaving. Noctis was waiting outside for him, standing outside of the group of chatting people from their Minecraft server. “Are you okay?” Prompto asked him quietly.

“Yeah, I’m just not used to being around this many people,” he replied with a shaky smile.

“If you need a break or whatever let me know, okay?”

Noctis nodded. “Fancy coming back to my place after?”

“Of course, but I need to get up early tomorrow.”

“I just wanted to cuddle really.”

All Prompto wanted to do was kiss him, but they were in public and weren’t out yet. It was hard.

Dino called them over. “You two ready?”

“Yep!”

When they got to the restaurant, Noctis ended up ordering off the kids menu. He wanted fish fingers. He also slowly became more comfortable with their companions, returning their teases about his meal with teasing of his own. He poured the peas from his plate onto Prompto’s, who happily swapped them for most of his fries. 

Prompto felt anxious eating most of his food. He didn’t really like eating out that much. He ate all the vegetables on his plate and a little of the chicken and a few of the fries. He still had a nagging feeling in his head that he wasn’t thin enough to eat it all. Noctis gave him a look like he knew what he was thinking but didn’t say anything.

Dino paid for the meal, despite everyone’s protests.

They all said their goodbyes and Prompto and Noctis shared a taxi back to his apartment. They fell asleep in eachothers arms, barely even talking about the day. They were both exhausted and Prompto had to be up early the next day.

Prompto woke up at half past six the next morning. He woke up Noctis with a kiss and asked if he could borrow a shirt. He didn’t think that far ahead. Noctis sleepily got up and grabbed a dark blue shirt with sunflowers on it out of his wardrobe, handing it over. “You’ll look so cute in this,” he mumbled sleepily, kissing Prompto’s neck before getting back into bed.

“Thanks Noct.” Prompto replied. “I’m going back to my Uncles tonight. I told him we could go out tomorrow.”

Noctis hummed in agreement. “I’ll see you Monday then, yeah?”

“Yeah, see you then.”

Prompto showered and dressed. Noctis was right, the shirt did look good on him, and it wasn’t often that Prompto thought that. He gave Noctis another kiss and left for the venue. The queue outside wrapped around the building despite the convention not starting for another hour. Prompto’s meet and greet was scheduled to start at ten, so he was able to have a quick look around the artists alley. He got a few prints for himself and a really weird knock off action figure of Ron from Harry Potter that he knew that Noctis would like. There was also a guy selling swords, and even though they weren’t actual swords used in battles and just prop ones, one of them was a replica of the sword that Aragon used in Lord of the Rings and he knew that it was his uncles favourite film so he picked that up for him.

When he got to his seat ready for his meet and greet, there was a long line of people already waiting. They started to chatter excitedly, pointing at him as they spotted his approach. He waved and the boy in the front smiled even wider.

Prompto got overwhelmed pretty quickly and couldn’t remember a lot about the people that he spoke to. There were so many more than he ever expected. He did remember, however, that a fair few said that they had started watching his video’s because he was so funny during the Minecraft challenge. It was nice, but in a slightly intimidating way.

The last person in line was a girl with pink hair, she looked pretty young and she was with an older woman who Prompto assumed was her mother as they looked quite similar. She looked very nervous. 

Prompto tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he was exhausted and he wasn’t sure how it looked. Who knew that sitting there all day and talking to people would be so tiring. “Heya, what’s your name?” Prompto asked politely.

“Go on.” the older women said with a reassuring smile and a little shove forward.

“Ma-Masie.” she stammered, going red. “I really like your videos, I’ve watched every one!”

Prompto smiled. “Thank you for watching them! I’m still surprised that so many people find me so entertaining.”

“You really make me laugh.”

“I’m glad Masie.” Prompto gave her another bright smile. “I’ve got something in the works right now that I hope you’ll find funny.”

“I’m sure I will!”

“Do you wanna get a picture?”

She went red again. “Yes please!”

The older woman took a few photos of the two of them together. 

“I hope you had a nice day Masie.” Prompto said, giving her a hug goodbye.

“It was the best, thank you!”

She ran off to an older man, presumably her father and started to excitedly show him the pictures on the phone.

“May I talk with you a moment?” the older woman asked.

“Sure.” Prompto replied, sitting back down.

“I just want to thank you for your videos, they mean a lot to Masie.”

“It’s my pleasure, she seems like a really nice kid.”

“I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done. It may sound silly but I think the only thing that helps her get through her cancer treatments some days is knowing she can watch your videos after.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. He never thought he could mean that much to someone. “Really?”

The woman gave him a smile. “Really. You make her laugh on days where nothing else can. Honestly, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

“What's your address? When I get home I’ll send her some things.”

The woman looked flustered. “No, it’s okay.”

“Please let me. It means a lot to me.”

“I only told you so you know how important you are to some people.” She said, eyes filling with tears. “I didn’t expect anything in return.”

Prompto leaned over the table to hug her. “I know, just let me do this for her.”

“Thank you again.”

“It’s honestly my pleasure. Thank you for coming out today. I know it couldn’t have been particularly exciting for you.”

“I enjoyed seeing her so happy.”

The woman wrote down her address, after Prompto pretty much forced her to, and they hugged a final time before saying their goodbyes.

\---

Cor picked Prompto up and they went out to dinner at a small restaurant. Prompto was pretty quiet so Cor asked him if anything was wrong.

“I just find it hard to believe that so many people care about my content, ya know?”

“Prompto, you’re funny and kind. Most of the time that’s all people want.”

“I just think I don’t deserve it.”

Cor looked at him sternly. “What your parents did to you was horrible Prompto, but it doesn’t mean that other people don’t care about you. I do, and I know Noctis does too. All those people who came to see you over the weekend also think you’re pretty special or they wouldn’t have gone to see you.”

“I want to believe it but I don’t know if I can.” Prompto admitted.

“One day you will kid.”

They stayed quiet for most of the meal, sometimes chatting about inconsequential things, before Prompto remembered the gift he had gotten for his Uncle. 

“What’s this?” he asked as Prompto handed it over.

“A thank you present, for letting me stay with you.”

Cor frowned. “I don’t need a thank you present for that. I wish I could have you over more. Have you been thinking about moving like I suggested?”

“Yes, but open your gift!”

Cor rolled his eyes but opened the end of the box. He realised pretty quickly it was a sword and pulled it out by the hilt. His eyes widened as he realised what it was. “Anduril.” he said softly.

“I hope you like it.” Prompto said, feeling nervous suddenly.

Cor lent across the table to give him a hug, a feat which was made a little dangerous and difficult by the sword in his hand. “Thanks kid. I love it.” People were starting to look alarmed by the sword in his Uncle’s hand so he put it away again. “Honestly Prompto, thank you.”

Prompto could feel himself going red. “It’s no problem.”

They went back to Cor’s house after and Prompto went to bed after playing with Pixie for a bit. He woke up at eight oclock the next morning to her smacking his nose with her paw and meowing loudly.

“Okay, okay I’m up.” he mumbled, crawling blearily out of bed and following her as she ran downstairs with her tail rigidly upright. 

He assumed that Cor wasn’t up and that she was hungry, but it turned out he was wrong. Cor was sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee in his hand and reading the newspaper. 

Cor looked at him over his reading glasses. “Did you not shut your door properly?”

“Evidently not.” Prompto said, sitting heavily down in the seat across from his Uncle. “I thought she wanted to be fed from the way she was acting.”

“She probably does want to be fed a second time. She’s trying to pull a fast one.” Cor got up and stretched. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Please.”

Cor came back a few minutes later with a mug of coffee and a bacon sandwich. As it was so hard to come by meat in Niflheim, Prompto still found it crazy that people in Lucis ate it for breakfast. He had seen it in films and TV shows but had assumed that it was exaggerated for entertainment. He slowly chewed through the sandwich as his Uncle finished the newspaper.

“Do you have any plans for us today?” Prompto asked.

“I’ve got an idea.”

Prompto fed Pixie scraps of bacon fat under the table, ignoring his Uncle’s disapproving look. “Are you gonna tell me?”

Cor was silent for a moment. “I’m worried you're gonna think its dumb.”

Prompto wanted to laugh. It was weird seeing his Uncle so insecure. That was one of Prompto’s signature moves. “I’m sure it’ll be really cool, whatever it is.”

“Well it’s kinda for kids but they’ve got a chocobo petting zoo in the National Park and I remember you loving chocobo’s as a kid.”

Prompto grinned so widely. “I still love chocobos!”

“That’s good then.”  
It turned out the chocobo petting zoo was definitely for kids. Prompto was the oldest one by at least fifteen years. He would have felt dumb if he wasn’t so overwhelmingly excited to see his favourite animal in real life. He snapped a million pictures of the birds while he was waiting in line behind a toddler who was screaming at his mother because of the smell from the creatures. It wasn’t pleasant, but Prompto was more than happy to put up with it.

There was a classic yellow one, but there were also a few with their feathers a different colour. He waved one of the handlers over, his normal shyness forgotten in the excitement. “How do you guys get the feathers a different colour?”

The woman smiled at his enthusiasm. “It’s a food based dye. The only other colour a chocobo can be naturally, other than yellow, is black, but they are very rare! The only domesticated one right now is at Wiz’s Chocobo post.”

“Thank you!”

“Any other questions?” the woman asked with a short laugh.

“That’s it for now, I’ll let you know if I have anymore!”

The woman waved goodbye and went back over to the chocobo she was tending to before Prompto interrupted her.

When Prompto finally got to pet the chocobo, it was more overwhelming than he could have ever expected. The bird was tall, taller than him. When he petted it’s strong neck, the feathers were more coarse than they looked. 

The bird made a soft kweh noise. 

The smell was stronger too, and he could almost feel the heat coming off the bird’s massive body. Cor started to snap pictures as the chocobo started to preen his hair. Prompto laughed and tried to gently shove the bird off, but it was determined to continue. 

When Prompoot’s hair was thoroughly fluffed up, the bird gave him an appraising look and let out a kweh in approval of his new look. “Thank you - what’s this guy’s name?” Prompto asked the man holding onto the chocobos reins.

“Her name is Pepper. She probably thought you were a chocochick with that hair.” he laughed.

“Well, thank you for the makeover Pepper!” Prompto laughed, hugging the bird before going over to the baby chocobo area. There was a swarm of the little yellow chicks, all peeping constantly.

“Wow, they’re so tiny! It’s hard to believe they grow into those massive chocobos.” Prompto said, poking a finger between the fence slats to touch one of the chick’s feathers. They were incredibly soft, unlike the adults.

Cor snorted with laughter.

“What?” Prompto asked.

“Your hair looks like a baby chocobo now.” he sniggered, showing a picture to Prompto. He looked between the picture and the baby chocobo a few times before sighing in defeat.

“What did Pepper do to me?”

\---

Prompto didn't think he could be casually shirtless in front of Noctis, but this, this was more than fine. Lying side by side, stripped down to their boxers and messily kissing.

Noctis grabbed Prompto by the ass, pulling them closer together as he threw his leg over Prompto's hip, bringing their groins together. The blonde made a sound between a groan and a whine and Noctis started to rut against his still covered erection. The fabric of his underwear was rough on the sensitive and swollen flesh but that just made the friction feel even better.

"Fuuuuck." Prompto moaned as Noctis moved his mouth onto Prompto's neck, nipping and sucking a line down to his collarbone.

Noctis pulled away, his face flushed a little. Prompto tenderly pushed his hair from his sweaty forehead. "Prom… can we… ya know, try it?"

Suddenly, Prompto felt nervous. It was always nerve wracking, especially for him, to sleep with a new person. But with Noctis, he was even more nervous than usual. Noctis meant a lot to him, more than anyone else he had ever been with. He wanted to do it though, Gods knew he did. He wanted to make Noctis happy.

"If you wanna." Prompto replied softly, trying to not let his nerves show. 

"I really do Prom." Noctis sat up, his face still a little flushed. "Uhh, what's the best way to do this?"

Prompto sat up too, mind racing with the information he had been researching since he found out Noctis was transgender. "Maybe lie on your back, I'll grab the stuff."

Prompto went to the drawer that Noctis had indicated, pulling a condom out of the box and grabbing a bottle of lube. When he turned back around, Noctis was lying down, legs spread open and his hand resting on his lower stomach. 

Prompto's mouth went dry.

He was so attractive.

He shined along the bed until he was kneeling between Noctis's legs. "Can I?" He asked gently, indicating to Noctis's underwear.

"Yeah."

Prompto pulled his boxers down, taking his time as he revelled in the way his creamy skin was slowly exposed. As soon as he was able, Noctis let his legs fall open again. Prompto couldn't help but stare for a moment, at the glistening wetness down there. 

He quickly pulled off his own underwear before his nerves got the better of him. Noctis's hand slowly went down his stomach, disappearing between his folds as he stared at Prompto's cock with rapt attention.

Now it was Prompto's turn to flush, he had never been stared at so hungrily before, and wasn't sure what he had done to deserve it. His hands were trembling as he opened the condom and put it on.

As he squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand and started to slick himself up, he realised again how terrified he was. His breathing quickened.

He shuffled even closer, his dick still in his hand. He stared at Noctis down there, glistening and open and ready for him but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He couldn't.

He couldn't.

His mind started to spin. 

"Hey Prom, what's wrong?" Noctis asked, sitting up and touching him gently on the chin. Tears started to dribble down the blonde's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Noct, I'm so fucking sorry." He sobbed, falling into his boyfriends arms.

Noctis held him tightly, murmuring softly into his ear. "Can you tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Noctis questioned softly when Prompto stopped sobbing.

"I'm so scared its gonna be bad for you, that I'm going to put you off sex for life. " Prompto mumbled, feeling stupid. "I've never been someone's first before."

"Prom, it's gonna be good because it's with you and I care about you a lot, okay?"

"I'm sorry Noct, I know you want to try this."

"Don't you dare say sorry Prom." Noctis said sternly.

"Sor-" Prompto started before he was stopped by Noctis's glare. He chuckled and buried his face into Noctis's firm chest. "I think I still find it kinda hard to believe that someone as incredible as you wants to be with me."

"Prom… can I ask you something?" Prompto hummed in agreement. "How do you see yourself?"

Prompto had never really said how he felt about himself honestly before. He had made self deprecating jokes here and there but he had never been truly honest before. But he supposed that now was the time. He trusted Noctis more than he had trusted anyone else before, apart from his Uncle. "I look in the mirror and see someone who is plain and pale. I see the stretch marks and scars and the fat that I can't get off my hips and stomach. I see someone who isn't even worthy to be in the same room as you, let alone to be in a relationship with."

"Well, I see the sun. You're bright and kind and generous. You're the funniest person I've ever met. I see someone who has had a horrible start to his life and has overcome it. I see someone so gorgeous that it made me have my first sex dream." Prompto couldn't help but chuckle at that. Noctis hugged him tighter. "I honestly wish you could see yourself how I see you Prom, how everyone else sees you."

"I guess I still find it hard to believe that anyone could care about me."

"Just because you're parents are assholes it doesn't mean that you're not capable of love and acceptance. I really hope you can see that someday."

Prompto felt a weight lift from his shoulders that he didn't even know was there. He had been bearing this for years, from his friends, his uncle and even from Noctis, but this was the first time it had truly sunk in. 

All those people came out to see him. 

Maisie's mother had told him that he helped her.

And Noctis… Noctis was with him and they were holding each other and it felt right. For the first time, he felt like he could move on from his past. For the first time, he realised he was worthy.

He knew it would still be a long journey but he felt like he had a map and a compass and could find his way if he ever got lost again.

"Thank you Noct."

"I love you Prom, I really do."

Prompto smiled and kissed Noctis tenderly. "I love you too."

\---

I love you became something they said to each other and every opportunity, and it was something that never failed to send a wave of excitement through Prompto’s whole body. He had never been in love before. He had loved people, sure, he loved his Uncle and he loved his friends, but he had never been in love before. 

He felt incredible, better than he had in a very long time. Maybe ever. Every touch he gave , or was given by, Noctis made his whole body feel like it was filled with electricity. He couldn’t keep himself from kissing Noctis normally, and those kisses normally turned heated quickly and led to messy orgasms from both of them on the surface they were closest to.

Even though Cor knew Noctis, he said he wanted to meet him as Prompto’s boyfriend. This made Noctis extremely nervous, Cor had only grown more protective over Prompto this past week.

Prompto wanted to laugh but he was just as terrified of meeting Noctis’s father, and as Noctis had pointed out, Cor was the closest thing that Prompto had to a father. Noctis had even dressed up a little, wearing a button down shirt instead of his usual t-shirt or hoodie. He looked so handsome it made Prompto’s chest ache a little.

Cor had thought it would be funny to serve a pasta dish with a lot of vegetables in it, and glare at Noctis until he quietly choked down his vegetables, all while ignoring Prompto’s glares in return. When Noctis had cleared the plate, Cor laughed and said he was only messing around and that he was glad that both of them were happy together.

Noctis was still nervous and jumpy, despite Cor’s many apologies for messing with him, until they left Cor’s house.

\---

There was nothing Noctis loved more than looking down and seeing his boyfriend between his legs, lips pressed against him and sucking gently. Prompto had already coaxed one orgasm out of him and a second was building up, helped by Prompto's clever tongue and fingers, three of which were gently thrusting in and out of Noctis.

"Holy shit Prom." Noct swore as Prompto hit the spot that made him see stars as he gave a gentle suck. 

Prompto sat up, Noctis's juices glistening obscenely around his mouth. Noctis was about to whine, asking why he stopped, then Prompto started to speak. "Can we try again?"

Noctis nodded eagerly, almost desperate in his movements.

Prompto didn't feel nearly as nervous this time. He just felt ready. He wiped the wetness from around his mouth with the back of his hand and climbed off the bed for a moment to get a condom and the bottle of lube that had lay discarded on the floor since their last attempt.

He knelt back between Noctis's legs, this time looking at his boyfriends face. He was shivering slightly with anticipation as he started up at Prompto. "Are you ready?" Prompto asked softly.

Noctis nodded. "Yeah-" he hesitated for a moment -"can we kiss while… ya know."

Prompto eagerly complied, he loved kissing Noctis. That was when he felt most connected to him. Noctis buried his fingers in Prompto's hair and tugged ever so slightly. Prompto held his deck in his left hand to guide it in. He had thoroughly opened Noctis up with his fingers and tongue but he still wanted to be slow and careful.

Noctis felt perfect around him, warm and slick. When their hips were flush, Noctis kissed Prompto’s neck and giggled.

Prompto couldn’t help but giggle too. “Why are you giggling?”

He felt Noctis’s lips form a smile against his neck. “It just feels weird. I never thought I’d be in this situation.”

“Do you wanna continue?” Prompto asked softly, pressing his lips to the top of Noctis’s head.

“Yeah, lemme just-” Noctis opened his legs a little wider and rolled his hips slightly as he got into a more comfortable position- “Yeah I’m good.”

“Tell me if-”

“I’ll tell you, don’t worry.” Noctis said reassuringly, pulling Prompto’s mouth down to his.

The first thrust was slow, experimental. Noctis stilled for a moment then continued kissing Prompto with just as much, if not more, fervor than before. After a few more slow thrusts, Noctis wrapped his legs around Prompto’s waist. He could move, just a little, turning his thrusts into more of a slow roll of the hips. 

Prompto changed the angle slightly and Noctis threw his head back. “Holy shit Prom.” he moaned as Prompto started to suck and bite at his neck. Noctis’s blunt nails were digging into his back, the sweet pain intensifying his own pleasure.

Noctis put one hand between them, slowly stroking his own length as he stared into Prompto’s eyes. He looked so gorgeous like that. Lips parted, eyes hazy with desire and his black hair framing his flushed face.

“I love you.” Prompto said softly, capturing those beautiful lips in another kiss.

“I love you too.” Noctis gasped out between kisses.

Prompto felt Noctis’s fingers speeding up between them and could feel him tightening around him, slow at first and then suddenly rhythmically pulsing around him. Prompto swore under his breath as he filled the condom. He didn’t last nearly as long as he wanted to but how could he hold off after feeling Noctis’s pleasure?

He pulled out and lay with his head on Noctis’s heaving chest.

“That was better than I thought.” Noctis said sleepily.

“Sorry it didn’t last long.” Prompto mumbled into Noctis’s soft skin.

“It was good. Kinda want to do it again.”

“Nap first, then again.”

Their second time was an hour later. It was better. They both knew each other's bodies more intimately now.

As Prompto fell asleep that night with Noctis in his arms, he wondered how he ever lived without him.

\---

The last few days of Prompto’s visit went by too quickly for all of their liking. Prompto said his goodbyes to Noctis the night before he left, he didn’t want to say two hard goodbyes in one day.

Noctis looked tearful as he hugged Prompto one last time. “I really don’t want you to leave.” he admitted quietly.

“I don’t want to leave either.”

Prompto barely slept that night. All he could think about how he was leaving Cor and Noctis.

Cor also looked sad the next day as he took Prompto to the airport. “You’ll have to come back soon, you hear me?” he said, pulling Prompto into a fierce hug.

“I want to stay next time.”

“I want you to too.”

When the plane started to take off, Prompto pulled up his hood and silently cried.

\---

The first few days that Prompto was back, he was too jet lagged to feel anything but exhausted. But that eventually passed and then he just missed Noctis. True, they still talked but it wasn’t the same as being able to hold the one you loved in your arms.

It got even worse when Noctis uploaded the video they had made while cooking the chocolate eclairs. It made Prompto remember how accepted and loved he felt while in Insomnia, and he cried again.

Aranea tried to cheer him up, but she wasn’t very good at comfort despite her best efforts. She had started with her tough love approach that normally worked on Prompto, but it had just made him cry more. Then she just started giving him alcohol, which probably wasn’t the best idea but it helped him sleep that night without crying.

He rapidly lost motivation to make his videos, pretending to be cheery was too exhausting. It was a problem as it was Prompto’s income, and he did notice the dip in his earnings when he slowed down.

During his next stream, one in which he was playing Overwatch, he explained he was slowing down a little as he was struggling with his mental health a bit. He had decided he would still do his Minecraft streams, as that was why most people visited his channel, but he would slow down with his other content.

A lot of people reached out to him, offering their support and telling him to take it easy. The Minecraft streams were fun, he chatted to Noctis constantly and people had noticed their shift in dynamic. They all assumed it was because they had actually met now, but there were still the ＃QuikkPrince shippers. Little did they know.

When he finished streaming, Noctis immediately called him. 

He always did.

“A guy called JustDesserts messaged me on Twitter and said our baking video was, and I quote this directly mind you, a disgrace to everything that is considered baking.”

Prompto burst out laughing. “He actually messaged you that?”

“Yeah, he wants to show us how to really cook because he said he’s worried one of us would die if we kept eating eggs off the stovetop. I tried to explain that it was a one time event but he wasn’t having it.”

“That would make a pretty good video.”

“That’s what I thought. He has a baking channel, he makes some amazing looking desserts. I might try to follow one of his recipes to piss him off.”

Prompto laughed again. He might be sad he wasn’t with Noctis, but when they spoke, it made him forget a little. Prompto did a quick search to find out more about this baker. “Don’t piss him off too much, his fiancee looks like he could snap you in half. To be honest, he looks deadly enough himself with that knife.”

“If you want to sleep tonight, I suggest not watching the reaction video he made. At one point, he stabs a watermelon.”

“That sounds… aggressive.”

“After, he turns it into a watermelon ice cream that I would give my non-existent left nut for.”

“I’m taking this as a challenge, turn everything into ice cream so my boyfriend will actually eat something healthy.”

“I think you would have to be crazy to eat sprouts ice cream.”

They chatted for a bit longer and the conversation naturally turned to them missing each other.

“Prom, I thought of something.” Noctis said immediately. “ You said that the main reason you couldn’t make the move was money, so if we share a flat that wouldn’t be a problem, would it?”

Prompto smiled. “That’s a roundabout way of asking me to move in with you.”

“Of course I do.” Noctis huffed, trying to ignore his reddening cheeks. “I love you Prom and I want you to be as close as possible to me.”

“We’ve gotta get a small place though Noct, I want to pay my way.”

“Of course.”

“And you’ve got to help keep the place clean.”

“We can hire someone to clean.”

“Nope, we’re adults so we’re doing it ourselves.”

“C’mon Prom, it’s not expensive and we’ll save so much time.”

”Noct I’m not comfortable with spending money on things we don’t need.”

“But-”

“I’m not budging here Noct.” Prompto said firmly.

“I don’t understand why. Can you explain?”

“Money is nothing you’ve ever had to worry about. It’s a horrible feeling to have nothing at all and I don’t want to go through it again. I would rather save money than spend it on things I don’t need.” Prompto explained.

Noctis was quiet for a moment as he thought. “I think I understand, but you’ve got to let me treat you sometimes.”

”You don’t have to spend money on me.”

“I know, but I want to. You deserve to be spoiled a little.”

“Nothing crazy expensive, okay?”

“I was thinking about dinner dates and stuff.”

That was when Prompto realised something. “Oh shit we haven’t really been on a date have we?”

Noctis laughed. “We did have that webcam date. When you finally get here, I want to take you out somewhere special.”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, are you trying to woo me?” Prompto teased.  
“That was easy, all I had to do was take my shirt off and you were drooling all over me.”

Prompto blushed. “Nooooooct, why did you have to bring that up?” he whined.

“I can do it again, and you’ll have the lovely memories of us in bed together to help you along.”

“Stop! I have roommates!” Prompto shouted, half laughing again.

“Okay, okay.” Noctis laughed.

“I gotta get this visa application started.”

“I hope the process isn’t too long.”

“You know what government agencies are like.” Prompto pointed out.

“Yeah.” Noctis sighed. “I just want to really see you again.”

“I want to see you too.” Prompto said quietly.

“I also really want your dick again.”

“Noct!”

\---

As it turned out, getting the visa wasn’t that hard. It turned out that Prompto counted as an entrepreneur and Lucis officials were glad to accept him.

Noctis had found them a nice apartment not too far from the city center. The rent was a little cheaper than they could expect, but that was because the landlord was friends with Noctis’s father and when he had seen Noctis’s name on the lease, he had lowered the amount, even though Noctis had tried to stop him. It only had one room but did have a nice, open living/ kitchen area and they had their own laundry room. Noctis had promised to have it mostly set up by the time Prompto got there. He was also arranging furniture for their place and Prompto had given him half of what he estimated the cost to be, but Prompto felt that Noctis had lied about the cost so he wouldn’t have to pay as much. It pissed him off a little but he couldn’t bring himself to be too annoyed because of the absolute nightmare he was going through arranging transport of his stuff.

Apparently, a lot of people who worked in transport in Niflheim didn’t want to go to Lucis and the one’s from Lucis didn’t want to travel to Niflheim. The ones that did agree, asked for an extortionate amount of money, the sort of money that would take Prompto at least a year to accumulate and he just wasn’t prepared to do that. The best thing he could come up with was to buy a van and take a ferry across and then sell the van when he had unloaded his stuff, but that would mean learning to drive. And getting insurance to cover the journey.

He was about to just accept the fact that he would have to buy all new stuff when Aranea offered to drive him.

“What? You can’t do that, it’s too far!”

“I’m going to Insomnia anyway, I’ve got that work thing and if I take my truck, I can go and see Cindy. And believe it or not kid, I will miss you so I would like to spend as much time as possible with you before you go.” She ruffled his hair, laughing at his scowl.

“Are you sure Aranea? It’s like a twenty hour drive.”

“I’m sure. Plus, you’re paying for the ferry and for half of the petrol money.”

“Of course I am!” Prompto agreed. “And we can go for the fancy dinner on the ferry.”

“I doubt the ferry has fancy dinner options but sure.”

“The website says it does.”

Aranea ignored him. “Anyway, I’m leaving on July 18th so you better make sure all of your stuff is ready by then.”

Prompto was excited as he ran back into his room to text Noctis. Who immediately replied with about twenty hearts and smiling emojis. He then emailed their landlord and it was official. He was leaving Niflheim in a little bit under two weeks and he was hopefully never going to go back.

\---

Prompto didn’t even feel sad as he watched the ferry pull away from the port. Aranea stood next to him, the cold wind making her long hair whip around them both. “Can’t believe I’m actually leaving.” Prompto said with a relieved sigh.

Aranea was quiet for a moment. “I’ll miss you kid.”

Prompto put his arm around her waist and lent on her shoulder. “You can visit anytime.”

She squeezed him back before shoving him off, Aranea never wanted to seem too sentimental after all. “C’mon, let’s go and see what this restaurant is like.”

Turned out when the website said there was a five star restaurant on board, it was actually a restaurant called five star. The food was, to put it politely, dismal. Everything was fried, which was pretty interesting when everything came with a side salad. Aranea had made a joke that the ice cream sundae they had ordered for dessert would also come with a side salad and Prompto joked saying that it would be fried. When it came, it turned out both were correct and Prompto nearly choked on the sip of water he was taking, leaving Aranea to attempt to eat the appalling dessert.

They had booked a small cabin for the two of them to share but the room smelled strongly of rotting fish so they opted to sleep in Aranea’s truck.

Prompto was having a pretty good sleep until he rolled over and fell into the footwell of the backseat. When his eyes shot open, the first rays of dawn were peeking into the car. He sat up and saw the Lucian coast coming ever closer, the lights of Galdin Quay twinkling in the semi darkness. Aranea was still softly snoring in the front seat, so Prompto quietly climbed out the car, clutching his camera in his hand. The air was a lot warmer than it was when they left Niflheim, despite it still being in the early hours of the morning. He snapped a few pictures of the rising sun and the approaching resort.

Aranea climbed out the truck as they pulled up to port. She looked a lot more put together than Prompto, who had to take off his hoodie and tie it around his waist. The air was getting uncomfortably hot.

“You were up early.” Aranea said.

“Yeah.” Prompto replied, not wanting to tell her how he had woken up. She would only tease him.

The car ferry used a different port than the cruise ships and passenger only ferries, one around the side of the resort where the more industrial looking complex would not spoil the view for holiday goers. They both hopped back into the truck and waited for it to be their turn to exit the ferry.

A serious faced man situated in the security booth scrutinised both of their passports and visas, before stamping them both with an approving nod and letting them through the barrier.

Prompto was officially a Lucian citizen.

The drive through the desert of Leide was horribly hot and dry. They had the air conditioning on as high as possible and kept the windows closed to keep the air from drying out their mouths and eyes. Aranea stopped for petrol before they reached Hammerhead, saying that if she saw Cindy she wouldn’t want to leave again.

A few sweaty hours later, they were in Insomnia. The air was cooler than the desert, but not as much. Prompto definitely made a mistake in moving in August, the height of summer, but he wanted to make it in time for Noct’s birthday.

Aranea shoved her phone into Prompto’s hands as they waited in the long queue to get into the city. “Put the address of your new place in here.”

Prompto’s heart was hammering harder and faster with every second that they got closer. He was excited yet nervous. He was starting a whole new life, but he was doing it with his Uncle and his boyfriend so it wouldn’t be too scary.

Cor was waiting outside when they pulled up. Prompto jumped out and immediately fell into his arms. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him.” Cor said to Aranea over Prompto’s head.

“It was my pleasure, he’s a good kid.” Aranea ruffled his hair affectionately.

“I told Noctis to go and get some groceries, if you two see eachother we won’t be getting anything done.” Cor said, answering Prompto’s unasked question.

Prompto was confused for a moment. “Noct said he’s been staying here for a few days.”

“Yeah the boy has been eating exclusively takeout.”

“That’s safer.” Prompto said.

“I did see the eclair video.” Cor said as he grabbed a couple of the heaviest boxes from the back of Aranea’s truck.

“I did too.” Aranea added, grabbing a few more heavy boxes to prove a point that she was stronger than Cor. “I’m worried about you two living together to be honest.”

“Hey, you know I can cook fine. Noct just makes me a little… chaotic sometimes.” Prompto argued. He carried his PC tower, he didn’t trust anyone with that apart from him. It was in a box, in a three inch layer of bubble wrap.

The lobby of their apartment building was a lot nicer than the one he used to live in. For a start, the floor was actually clean. It wasn’t as fancy as Prompto was expecting, but there was still a security guard by the elevator. He was tall and had a Galhadian style haircut and small tattoos on his face. He winked at Cor. “So this is your famous nephew.”

Prompto predictably went red.

“It certainly is.” Cor replied.

“He’s cute, I can see why Noct is so smitten with him.”

“Hands off, Ulric.” 

“Chill dude, I’ve got a girlfriend.” The man laughed. “I’m Nyx Ulric, guess I’ll be seeing a lot of you.”

“Nice to meet you.” Prompto squeaked out.

The elevator, which was working unlike the one in their old building, smelled clean and the doors slid shut with a soft woosh. As soon as the elevator started moving, Aranea let out a loud cackle. “I love how red you get.”

“Cor, you’ve been talking about me again!”

“Not really. He asked who I was and I explained. Your boyfriend had been the one talking to him.” 

Prompto felt an unexpected pang of jealousy, but then realised that he was talking about him. And Nyx has said that Noct was smitten with him. A warm glow filled his chest and he couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend.

Prompto had seen the apartment in pictures but seeing it in person was a whole new thing. This was his home. He felt it the moment he stepped in. Immediately to his right was another door. If he remembered correctly, it led to a storage closet. 

In front of him was the kitchen, shiny and clean and looking very modern in all black, white and silver. The window over the sink showed a dramatic view of downtown Insomnia and Prompto itched to get his camera out and take photos, but they still had a lot to do. 

To the left was the front room, or what was going to be the front room. All it had at the moment was a couch. Noctis hadn’t got round to putting up all the flat pack furniture yet and there were a bunch of boxes propped up against the wall and the back of the sofa.  
Prompto put down the box that held his pc tower down against one of the feature walls in the front room. One of the many things that Prompto loved about the apartment was the feature walls, two in the front room space and one in the kitchen. On these walls, the grey brick was showing and it made a dramatic backdrop.

He itched to explore the rest of the space but he had plenty of time to do that after they carried everything up. It took another two trips for the three of them to bring up all Prompto’s belongings. He had to say, everything he owned sure looked sad when it was piled up in a few boxes.

Prompto and Aranea had a look around the rest of the apartment. Cor was already acquainted with the space and offered to make them a cup of coffee.

There was a fairly spacious room for them to do laundry in, with a washing machine and tumble dryer already installed. Prompto was glad he wouldn’t have to use communal washing spaces like he did in his old apartment. It wasn't fun sitting in a cold, damp basement waiting for your clothes to wash and dry.

The bedroom was massive. Easily twice the size of Prompto’s old room. There were boxes in here too, one of the wardrobe which Noctis had built and another two for sets of drawers. Noctis had brought his bed, which Prompto was very grateful for. Noct’s bed was really nice. He had also set up his PC in the bedroom.

The only downside to the apartment was the fact that there was only one bathroom and the way in was through the bedroom. However, the bathroom was nice. There was a separate tub and shower, something that they had needed as when Noct was having issues with his back, he wouldn’t have been able to climb over the edge of the bath.

Prompto was still in the bathroom with Aranea when he heard the front door open and Noctis’s voice. He squeaked in excitement and pushed past Aranea to greet his boyfriend.

Noctis was holding a few carrier bags worth of groceries but dropped them immediately when he saw Prompto rushing towards him As Prompto jumped into his waiting arms, he heard Cor mutter for fucks sake as the bags spilled their items onto the floor.

Prompto had to kiss him, just to make sure he was actually there. Kissing Noctis felt just like he remembered and immediately he melted into the touch.

“Break it up.” Cor barked, throwing a balled up dishcloth at them. “You can do that later, preferably after I’ve left.”

Noctis put away the groceries as Prompto and Aranea drank their coffee. Cor was frowning at something on his phone.

“Sorry Prom, gotta go. I know you’ve only just got here but there's a problem at work.”

“It’s fine Cor, we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other now.” Prompto said, hugging him goodbye.

Aranea left too, after a goodby from a tearful Prompto and threatening Noctis to never hurt him.

Then they were alone.

\---

Prompto and Noctis fell into domestic bliss quickly and easily. Within a week, they had gotten all of their furniture made up and were slowly starting to make the place look more homely. Noctis had brought a load of picture frames and used his fancy printer to print out a load of Prompto’s photos. They also hung up a few of Noctis’s paintings.

Above the closet door, they hung three pride flags; the standard rainbow, a bisexual one, for Prompto, and a trans one for Noctis. Prompto personally loved it, and he knew Noctis did too.

Prompto had set up his PC in the living room. He tended to keep his work area a lot tidier than Noctis did. He loved the new background for his videos.

He had told his subscribers that he had moved to Insomnia and had left it at that. He didn’t really want to delve into his private life, not yet at least. Now he was out of Niflheim, he felt it would be safe to come out but he still had a lot of lingering apprehension about it.

Noctis had been in contact with Ignis about making their video collaboration. Noctis suggested they film it in his dad’s kitchen so it had the same set of their last video. He said his dad wouldn’t care because he would probably be in work and it would be fine as long as they cleaned up after themselves.

Prompto was a little nervous about meeting Ignis, he seemed very angry in the reaction video he had made. And he said he was bringing his fiancee, a huge hulking man that also made videos, but these ones were all about survival. He looked like one of those super masculine guys that made Prompto feel inadequate.

His nerves got even worse when Noctis let out a groan as he stared at his phone while they were setting up for the video. “What’s up?” Prompto asked as he checked the lighting level through the camera viewfinder.

“My dad said he wants to meet you.”

“I suppose that does make sense, we are living together.”

“He wants to meet you tonight. He said if we wait around after we’re finished he’ll bring takeout.”

Prompto paused. He wanted to meet Noctis’s dad, he was really curious to see what the man was like. Cor had told him that he was surprisingly funny, Noctis said he was really embarrassing but all the magazines just talked about how he was an incredible businessman. Prompto also knew he was very absent during the times that Noctis needed him the most but he did come through when he came out as trans. It appeared Regis Caelum was a very complicated man.

"It'll be cool to meet him."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Prompto answered it after giving Noctis a glance. Ignis was tall and immaculately put together. He was wearing a dark purple shirt that stood out starkly against his pale skin. His hair was thoroughly styled and his glasses were neatly perched on his face. He smiled when he saw Prompto. "Good afternoon."

Prompto invited them inside. He didn't really get a good look at Gladio until he walked past. The man was enormous. He towered over Prompto and was at least twice his size due to his bulging muscles. He had a tattoo that spanned across his arms and Prompto assumed his back from the way it disappeared underneath his sleeveless shirt. He had a wild look about him, completely opposite to the neatly put together Ignis.

Gladio was carrying two cloth shopping bags, filled with various ingredients. Prompto closed the door and turned around to see Noctis chatting with Ignis.

"Is Gladio gonna be in the video too?" Noctis asked as Prompto got closer.

"He's here purely to carry the bags." Ignis replied.

"And to test all the food out." Gladio added.

They lay out all the items on the counter in front of the camera again, Prompto had a flashback to when he made the video with Noctis. He shot him a grin. Ignis stood between them and Gladio flicked on the camera.

"Hey everyone this is InsomniacPrince, and I'm joined today by two very special guests. Quikksilverr who has just moved to the fair city of Insomnia and JustDesserts. Some of you may have seen the reaction video he did to our baking video and we thought it would be fun to do a video together."

"We've let Ignis here sort out everything so we have no idea what we're making." Prompto added.

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. "Gentleman, today we're making muffins."

Noctis let out a soft moan, one which reminded Prompto way too much of the times they had spent together and made his cheeks go slightly pink. "I freaking love muffins."

"I thought it would be fun if we had a little competition. All you've got to do is follow my instructions exactly and you should both make a passable attempt." Ignis explained. "First things first, put on an apron. We don't want to get anything onto our clothes."

Prompto and Noctis silently obeyed. Then Ignis instructed them to wash their hands, he made Noctis do it three times before he was satisfied. Prompto was struggling to not giggle as Noctis made faces at Ignis’s turned back.

"Now, we begin baking."

Ignis patiently talked them through every step of making the muffins. Prompto found his voice relaxing and his instructions were easy to follow. Noctis seemed to have lost interest slightly and was just kinda chucking stuff in the mixing bowl without much care.

Then Noctis put his hand in the apron pocket while Ignis showed them the correct way to place the mixture inside the casings and pulled his hand out with a horrified expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Gladio asked from out of frame. He was the only one to notice Noctis's expression.

"I think me and Prom may have swapped aprons." He replied before pulling out a handful of rotting, stinking egg.

The smell hit them all at once and they all recoiled. Prompto gagged dramatically into the sink as Ignis dragged Noctis away from the food, shouting about contamination.

After five minutes of Gladio hysterically laughing at the scene before him, Ignis looked slightly less put together than before, Noctis had a new apron and Prompto had managed to regain control of his gag reflex. The offending apron was now in the bin and Ignis had produced a spare from his bag of supplies. He made Noctis wash his hands another five times before letting him back near the counter.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's continue shall we." Ignis said tiredly.

When their muffins finally came out of the oven, Gladio was basically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of trying them. Ignis made him wait for them to cool, and while they did that, they tidied up the kitchen and did the dishes. Noctis complained but did as Ignis said, especially after the stern glare he received.

Then it was time for the tasting. Gladio replaced Igbis between them, Ignis was standing on the other side of Prompto now. He felt oddly nervous as Gladio excitedly wrung his hands in anticipation of the year.

First he tried the muffin from Noctis. He took a large bite and slowly chewed. "I expected it to be worse to be honest. It's a little dry but somehow slightly raw at the same time. It's a weird combination."

Prompto laughed and Noctis reached around Gladio to smack Prompto on the back of his head.

Next, he took a bite from Prompto's attempt. Then another, eating the muffin in two bites. "It's good, tastes like something you'd buy in the store."

Prompto took that as a victory and stuck his tongue out at Noctis.

Then Ignis gave each of them one of the muffins he had made. To say it was otherworldly was an understatement. Prompto had never eaten anything that tasted so good.

"Duuuude, how did you make this with the same ingredients as we had?" Noctis asked.

Ignis gave a small smile at their appreciation. "Baking is an art and like all art you get better with practise."

Noctis started eating another one with another obscene moan. Prompto was now really concentrating on making his dick behave. They were on video. They had company. They were in Noctis’s dad’s apartment for fucks sake.

Gladio had eaten three of Ignis’s muffins in two bites each. Now Ignis was wrestling the plate away from him. “Baby c’mon I’m starving!”

“No you’re not. You ate a massive sandwich before coming here.”

“Still hungry.” Gladio mumbled sulkily as Ignis put the plate on the other counter.

They all said their goodbyes and switched off the camera. 

Prompto offered to pack Ignis’s muffins in a tupperware for him but he declined, much to Gladio’s disappointment. “Enjoy them.”

Noctis reached for a third muffin but Prompto smacked his hand away. “Your dad said he’s bringing food around later dude.”

He sulked slightly but stopped. They said their goodbyes to each other and Prompto promised to send Ignis a copy of the video before uploading it. He had been pleasantly surprised by how nice Ignis was, and by Gladio in general who seemed rather intimidating to look at.

Prompto finished tidying up and Noctis lay on the couch. He didn’t complain, he was too busy trying to not stare at the door of Noctis’s old bedroom door and remembering what he had done in there last time they were at the apartment. Noctis obviously had the same thought and sat up suddenly with a cheeky grin.

He sauntered over to Prompto and kissed him softly on the neck, just brushing his teeth ever so slightly on the soft skin. “Nooooct, stop it.” he whined half heartedly.

Noctis kissed him again, just once. “Okay, if you’re sure.” His voice was low and husky and Prompto forgot all of his resolve and just kissed his boyfriend. 

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck and Noctis led him backwards until they both fell onto the sofa, Noctis laying on top. He sat up, grinding his hips down onto Prompto’s hard cock through their jeans. Prompto shakily put his hands on Noctis’s hips, holding him steady.

“We shouldn’t do this here.” Prompto groaned, feeling the pulse of arousal through his body.

“He won’t be here for hours at least.” Noctis half moaned. He reached into his tight jeans pocket and pulled out a single condom, giving Prompto a wink.

“Planning this were you?” Prompto asked huskily, thrusting his hips up to meet Noctis’s.

Noctis shot him a mischievous grin. “Maybe.”

“I suppose you were making all those noises on purpose.” Prompto observed. “Naughty.”

“Do you wanna?” Noctis asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“It’s a bit… exposed isn’t it?”

“That's half the fun of it.”

“What if your dad comes back?”

Noctis leaned down and nibbled on Prompto’s jawline. “He doesn’t finish work until seven.”

Prompto couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t interested anymore. He was way too horny for that. “So how are we doing this?”

“I’m gonna ride you.” Noctis said matter of factly, standing up to wiggle out of his clothes. Prompto went to do the same before Noctis shoved him down. “Only pull down your jeans a bit. It’ll be hotter.”

Prompto nodded eagerly and did as Noctis said. While he was undressing, Noctis threw him the condom and Prompto quickly put it on. Noctis also threw him a mini sachet of lube and Prompto quickly slicked up his dick. Noct really was prepared. 

Noctis gripped his dick and slowly sunk down. Prompto bit his lip and suppressed a groan. Noctis was ridiculously tight. They should have prepared more but were both too turned on for it. Prompto found it hard to regret that decision when Noctis looked so good sitting on his cock.

“Gods, you feel so good inside me Prom.” Noctis moaned, wiggling his hips slightly to get used to the sensation.

“You look so good like this Noct.” Prompto said, sitting up to kiss him.

Noctis started to slowly grind his hips down as they kissed. Prompto started to thrust his hips up as they did. Noctis threw his head back and Prompto started sucking on his neck. He wanted to leave a mark, no matter what a bad idea it was.

Then started the worst five seconds in Prompto’s life.

The front door opened and there stood Noctis’ dad. Noctis let out a squeak of surprise and jumped off, trying to pull the throw that was on the sofa around him to cover his naked body. This left Prompto’s dick just there so he quickly covered it up. He looked at them for another second, face turning red and continued into the kitchen, back firmly to them. Noctis gathered up his clothes and then him and Prompto ran into the bathroom.

They looked at eachother and burst out laughing. It was either that or cry.

“Dude! I thought you said he would be back at seven!”

“He did!” Noctis insisted. He fished his phone out his bundled up jeans pocket and showed the text to Prompto. 

“Dude that says seventeen, that's five!”

“Oh.” 

They started laughing again. “I can’t believe the very first time I meet your dad is after he walks in on you riding my dick.”

“It could be worse.”

Prompto looked bewildered. “How?”

“He could have walked in on you coming on my face.”

“That's literally the only way it could have been worse.”

The last thing Prompto wanted to do was walk out there after they were both dressed and composed as much as they could be. But they would have to leave eventually. They couldn't live in the bathroom forever.

Noctis’s dad was very pointedly not looking at them when they walked out.

“How did your video go, Noctis?” he asked, voice immeasurably calm.

“Great. Ignis left some muffins if you wanna try them.” Noctis replied neutrally.

Regis then turned around, his face red from what Prompto thought was suppressed laughter. “Nice to meet you at last, Prompto.”

Now it was Prompto’s turn to go red.

Regis burst out laughing. When he calmed down enough to talk again, he managed to snigger out. “We‘ve all been young and horny.”

“Please don’t say that again.” Noctis groaned.

“Wouldn’t have even happened if Noctis could tell the time.” Prompto muttered.

Noctis scowled at Prompto.

“Well, let’s eat.” Regis said, still sniggering.

The meal was surprisingly not awkward. Regis made a few jokes at their expense, mostly seeming to revel in teasing his son. Prompto kept panicking and calling him Mr. Regis after he insisted that he didn’t call him Mr. Caelum.

He was also very attentive. He asked Prompto all the right questions about his computer, impressed that he managed to get the set up he did with the parts he could only get in Niflheim. Then Noctis mentioned Prompto’s photos and they went off on a tangent about cameras. Regis told him about a new line of cameras they were developing. Noctis just smiled fondly at his boyfriend as he chatted animatedly about photography, forgetting his nerves for once.

\---

Neither of them were quite sure how it happened, but Prompto and Noctis became friends with the other couple. They were also not as discreet as they thought they were as they both knew that Prompto and Noctis were a couple but agreed to keep it on the down low. Not that it mattered really, the expressions that Prompto was making were noticed by the hardcore #QuikkPrince shippers. Luckily, they seemed to think it was a one sided crush as Noctis was way too absorbed in the muffins to pay much attention to Prompto.

Prompto wanted to ask them to stop. It was making him deeply uncomfortable but thought if he did then it would be admitting that there was something going on and it would just add fuel to the fire.

The video went down well with audiences from all four of their channels, even though Gladio was barely in it. The parts that he was were apparently entertaining enough for people to request more content from the four of them.

Prompto and Noctis made a video reacting to one of Gladio’s videos where he showed what you could eat if you were lost in the woods or something. Gladio had lifted up a log and showed them what insects were edible and even ate a few to show it.

They both gagged and shouted dramatically, and Gladio tweeted them saying they were both acting like children.

This intensified the begging from their audiences to make another video and the next thing they knew they were planning a game of Wii Sports Resort.

\---

"Hey guys, Prom and I are here with Gladio and Ignis, also known as SurvivalOfTheCampest and JustDesserts and today we're gonna be playing Wii Sports Resort." Noctis said with a grin.

Prompto couldn't help but grin too. It should be easy to school Gladio and Ignis in this as they both said they had never played before. It would be revenge for Ignis showing them up during cooking. "As you may already know, Ignis is more well known for his amazing desserts and Gladio for eating gross shit."

"Some insects are very nice actually." Gladio interjected.

"Dude, you wouldn't catch me dead eating a grasshopper." Prompto scoffed.

"Nah, it's gross." Noctis agreed.

"You can't say anything about anyone's eating habits, dear Noctis." Ignis said, defending his fiancé. "But love, they are correct. It is disgusting."

Gladio scowled but they continued. 

"We're gonna start with golf and get the slowest game out of the way first." Prompto explained.

Noctis was disgustingly good at Wii golf for some reason. It took him a maximum of three hits to get the ball in every hole. Prompto wasn't very good, he didn't have any patience. He preferred the fast pace games. Ignis was okay and Gladio was downright awful. The game, which was only nine holes, took them nearly two hours because it took Gladio an average of twenty shots to get the ball in the hole.

In fact, it was taking him so long that Ignis, Prompto and Noctis started up a game of cards behind him on the sofa out of sheer boredom.

"Gladio, dude, c'mon!" Prompto whined as Gladio's ball was mere inches away from the final hole and he was still struggling to get it in.

"Shut it blondie or I'll shove this controller so far up your ass you could taste it." Gladio growled before taking the shot, which miraculously got in.

The other three cheered and they moved onto the next game.

Predictably, Prompto won at Archery and Frisbee. After Prompto had destroyed Gladio at Frisbee, he had a slight tantrum and threw himself onto the sofa and refused to play anymore. When Noctis tried to coax him back into it, he threatened to snap the remote over Noctis's head so he quickly gave up. The rest of the games were a close call until it came to bowling.

Noctis thought he was good at bowling and he went into the game feeling rather smug, but that was quickly replaced with horror when he saw how good Ignis was at the game, but how horribly he played it.

It had been nearly four hours so Ignis refused to get up anymore. He lent over the side of the sofa to roll the ball. It took a solid minute to reach the pins, by which time Noctis and Prompto were lying on the floor groaning dramatically.

Then they heard the pins fall down so they sat up quickly and saw the stroke. 

They were speechless.

"Beginners luck." Noctis said after a minute of silence, trying to regain his composure.

But it wasn't beginner's luck. Ignis was gifted when it came to Wii bowling. Every throw took an incredible amount of time for the ball to reach the end of the lane but every single throw was a strike.

Noctis joined Gladio sulking on the sofa while Prompto desperately tried to regain their dignity. There were three throws left. The only way Prompto would win would be if Ignis missed every single throw and Prompto got at least one strike, but that seemed unlikely. Prompto was sweating despite the game needing very little physical exertion.

Gladio sat up, seemingly breaking out of his sulk. “Hey Blondie, up for a bet?”

Prompto turned around rather than watch Ignis score another strike. “What kind of bet?”

“If Iggy makes three more strikes, you and Noctis have to eat some crickets. If he misses just one, you’ll get one of Iggy’s signature cakes for free.”

“Deal.” Noctis replied quickly.

“Dude!” Prompto protested.

“Those cakes are good Prom.” Noctis argued. “And he’s bound to miss one shot. There’s no way he’s gonna get ten strikes in a row, it’s his first time playing it.”

Just as Noctis finished his sentence. The strike music played again. Prompto looked at him, eyebrows raised. “You sure about that buddy?”

Prompto also got a strike for his next throw, Ignis got another strike and Prompto got a spare. For Ignis’s final throw he got… another strike. Prompto groaned. Noctis stayed quiet. Gladio cheered and Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose, a smug smile on his face. “I think it’s time for a little snack, boys.”

Gladio grabbed his backpack from where he left it by the door and pulled out a couple of packets. They didn’t look that different from a crisp packet but Prompto knew exactly what they contained.

“Okay kids, you gotta choose. It’s bacon, chili, cheese, chocolate or original.”

“What’s original?” Prompto asked.

“No flavouring, just plain old tasty cricket.”

“Why did you even have those in your bag?” Noctis asked.

“I was gonna eat them to gross you out but I thought of a better idea.”

“I’ll have chili. Maybe if it’s spicy I won’t be able to taste the fact that I’m eating a bug.” Prompto grumbled. Gladio threw the packet over.

“C’mon emo boy, gotta choose.”

“Do I have to?”

“A bets a bet.” Gladio grinned.

“How do I even know they’re edible?”

Gladio opened up the packet of chocolate ones and threw a couple into his mouth. “See? C’mon, just eat one.”

Noctis tentatively reached his hand into the bag and grabbed one. He gagged when it crunched slightly against his fingers, starting Prompto off. He had a very weak stomach.

“I’m just gonna get this over with!” Prompto exclaimed, eyes watering.

He quickly opened the bag and threw a couple into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed at record speed, then went pale and ran to the bathroom. Gladio laughed loudly.

Noctis just swallowed it whole, hoping if he didn’t chew it he could just taste the chocolate. It kinda worked, but the thought of what he had just eaten made him feel sick. “How can you eat that for fun?” Noctis asked.

“They’re good for you.”

“I’m gonna check on Prom.” Noctis muttered. “You’re crazy.”

He found Prompto sitting on the bathroom floor. His face was blotchy but Noctis couldn’t tell if it was from throwing up or crying. He had been clearly doing both and was shaking violently. Noctis sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug, stroking the blonde hair off his clammy forehead.

“I hate being sick.” Prompto mumbled eventually. 

Noctis just knew that it reminded him of his eating disorder during his teenage years, something he still hadn’t entirely recovered from. Noctis just stroked his hair until the shaking stopped and passed Prompto his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth for a good five minutes to get rid of the taste and then they headed back into the front room.

Gladio looked sheepish. “I’m sorry Prompto, I didn’t think you’d be sick or I wouldn’t have made you eat them.”

“It’s fine dude. To be honest it tasted better coming out than it did going in.” Prompto joked, but Noctis could tell he wasn’t feeling good still.

Gladio apologized again before leaving.

A few days later, Ignis brought them around one of his signature chocolate cakes as an apology.

\---

It took nearly six months for them to get out of the ‘honeymoon stage’ of their relationship, a.k.a. the stage where they were having constant sex. Every night, when Prompto was holding Noctis or being held by him, he seriously wondered how he ever slept in a bed alone. 

He missed Aranea but they still messaged each other everyday and did a video call once a week. She said she was planning on moving to Lucis too, probably to Lestallum. She was going to start working for the power plant there. They needed a new manager and had sought her out specifically. Prompto was happy that he would get to see her more.

Prompto never thought he would be the type to have dinner parties either, but there he was, once a week having dinner with Gladio and Ignis. He was desperate to have a proper date with Noctis, somewhere outside, in public, but neither of them were out to their audiences and both were too popular to risk someone spotting them.

That was until Noctis made a suggestion, one that Prompto didn’t have the slightest idea that he even wanted to make. This was after Prompto had complained, again, that himself and Noctis couldn’t go to a new dessert place that had just opened.

“Let’s just make an announcement. Get it over with.”

That’s how, five minutes later they had started to make a video. It wasn’t either of their best work. They were both nervous and just wanted to get it out. The video was unedited and Noctis was still in his pyjamas.

It was simple. They just said they were together and would like it if people could respect their privacy and that they would make a more formal announcement later. They didn’t even put it on Youtube, just posted it straight on Twitter.

There were a lot of excited people replying that they knew it, most people just congratulated them.

Prompto knew there would be a couple of assholes, there always were. He had expected people to call them slurs and threaten them. That thing always happened. He was upset by it, sure, but he wasn’t nearly as bothered as Noctis.

Noctis hadn’t ever received abuse like that before. Prompto didn’t want to say he was sued to it because that sounded morbid, but he was. He had these things thrown at him since he was thirteen years old. But Noctis hadn’t really said anything about his sexuality before and he was more than a little surprised by how nasty some people could be.

So Noctis did what he did best, decided to piss some homophobes off. He took a picture of him and Prompto kissing and uploaded it with the caption ”We’re in love and the haters can fuck off.”

That made Prompto laugh.  
\---

They had planned to do a livestream answering some of the questions about their relationship, but Noctis had badly hurt his back again after slipping during an idiotic game of tickle chase they were playing. Prompto had wanted to go with him to physio but Noctis said there was no point. It had upset Prompto at first but realised it was because Noctis was a stubborn ass and didn’t want Prompto to see him in pain. 

Noctis told Prompto to not let their audiences down and to do the questions without him. That he trusted Prompto to make the right call about what to answer.

So Prompto complied. At five pm LST Prompto started to livestream.

“Hey hey hey guys.” he greeted, fiddling with the camera a little to get himself in focus. There were multiple questions of where Noctis was so he thought he better answer that first. “Noct is at the doctors, an old injury is playing up so he needs to get it seen to.”

There was a comment of how hard Noctis must have railed him to hurt himself but Prompto ignored that. It was easier.

“Okay guys send in some questions and I’ll answer as many as I can over an hour.” The questions started flooding in, he picked out one at random. “Hey Liv, we’ve been together for nearly a year now.” Prompto said, his chest tightening with the realisation that it had been nearly a year. Someone asked, rather invasively, does that mean you’re gay? 

“Actually, I’m bisexual.” He scanned the comments. “Yes, I have had a girlfriend before. I chose to be with Noctis because he’s really sweet and funny.”

He ignored the questions about their sex life. People were weirdly invasive. Someone asked if they were planning on doing any more cooking videos. He laughed at that. “No, we aren't gonna do anymore cooking videos for a while. You’ve all seen what Noct is like and I’m not up for scrubbing pans for half an hour for a while at least. We have got some like dumb couple challenges we’re gonna do. We’re thinking of making a channel for us to just post these things on and keep our individual channels for gaming videos.”

Are you gonna do anymore videos with Ignis and Gladio?

“At the moment I’m having a break for the humiliation of being beaten by Ignis at everything.”

Then he saw that lazunia had asked a question. And he smiled. They didn’t really have a chat all the time kind of friendship but he always enjoyed hearing from her. Even if the question was weird as fuck. “No lazunia I hadn’t considered a career in ASMR but thanks for thinking I could do it I guess?”

That started a barrage of how good he would be at ASMR. Apparently, a lot of people thought he had a really relaxing voice. One person even said they had fallen asleep to him talking. It took until the end of the stream to convince them he wasn’t going to do it. A few people thought he was just saying that to throw them off but he wasn’t.

\---

Prompto adjusted slightly, Noctis just clutched him tighter and buried his face in Prompto’s lap. He smiled at the camera. “Hey guys, quikksilverr here. As you can see, the Prince isn’t as much of an insomniac as he says. I’m gonna see how far I can get in Skyward Sword without waking him up.”

It had actually been Cor’s idea after seeing how well Noctis could sleep anywhere. Noctis had agreed to the video, knowing it would be entertaining. It was extremely easy to get him to fall asleep, all Prompto had to do was put on a documentary and stroke his hair and five minutes later Noctis was fast asleep.

At the start, he was worried that every little movement would wake him up. Then he realised, after accidentally smacking him in the top of the head with the controller when racing Groose, that it took a lot to actually wake him.

Then at one point, Noctis shuffled a little and mumbled something about cheese in his sleep and Prompto really had to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up.

Prompto managed to get all the way through the first temple without waking Noctis, that was until he got to the boss. He had forgotten how hard the boss was to actually beat. He had stayed fairly still at the beginning but his movements steadily got more frantic until even Noctis couldn’t stay asleep.

He turned to watch the screen sleepily as Prompto finished the level. “Well done babe.” he said when Prompto won the fight. “How long did it last?”

Prompto checked the timer which he had frantically stopped when Noctis first gave him the ‘hey I’m awake’ signal, two taps on his thigh. “An hour and a half!”

\---

There were a lot of couples doing challenges when they did each other's makeup and they had a lot of requests to do one. Prompto didn’t bring it up. It seemed wrong to ask Noctis to do that. He was wholly convinced his boyfriend wouldn’t want to do it. That’s why he was rather surprised that Noctis was the one who brought it up. He didn’t seem apprehensive or upset when he said it, in fact he seemed a little bit excited.

Prompto had gone out to the store and bought a bunch of supplies. He didn’t really know what to get but the girl who worked in the store was very helpful. He even got some novelty headbands to keep their hair out of their faces while they did it, both with cat ears on. Noctis’s was black and Prompto’s white.

Noctis was delighted by the headband. When he put it on, he looked so adorable Prompto nearly squealed. Giggling, Prompto put his on too and they took a picture together. Then they got more serious, using the headbands to actually push their hair off their faces.

Prompto had never seen Noctis with his hair off his face. It made him look younger and his face seem softer. Noctis was staring at himself in the mirror weirdly, a slight frown on his face. “Everything okay?” Prompto asked, kissing him on the cheek to distract him.

It worked and Noctis turned to look at Prompto instead. “Yeah I just haven’t seen my face like this in a while.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

Noctis seemed a little paler than usual but insisted that everything was fine. Prompto wanted to tell him to stop but knew Noctis wouldn’t take it well. They decided to put the primer on themselves at this point. It wasn’t particularly interesting. Gut gnawing in apprehension, Prompto turned on the camera.

They said their intros and Prompto explained what they were gonna be doing.

“Should you do me first?” Prompto said, turning to face him.

“You should know that I have no clue what I’m doing.” Noctis said with a laugh, picking up the foundation. Noctis was straddling Prompto to get close enough, tongue poking out in concentration as he daubed it on his face. He frowned when he was done. “It’s weird seeing you without freckles.”

“I used to cover them all the time ya know.” Prompto admitted quietly.

“Well I’m glad you stopped. I love your freckles. I miss them already.” He kissed Prompto on the end of his nose. He made a face. “Foundation tastes icky.”

Next, Noctis picked up the eyebrow pencil and seemed to have way too much fun drawing a new pair of eyebrows on Prompto’s face. Then he told Prompto to close his eyes and he could feel Noctis putting something, presumably eye shadow, on his eyelids. He spent ages on this part. Then he put something on his lips, it felt weird, then announced he was done. Prompto opened his eyes.

“How do I look?” 

Noctis immediately burst out laughing. “Dude, I’m so sorry but you look awful.”

“Lemme see!” Prompto said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and turning on the front camera. Noctis had tried to be sweet and do the eyeshadow in the colours of the bi flag, but had put way too much on and everytime he blinked he was showered with bits of pink, purple and blue powder. His lips were sparkling with the coat of glittery lip gloss Noctis had used.

Prompto grabbed Noctis either side of his face and kissed him, making a glittery impression of his lips on his boyfriend's forehead.

They giggled and messed around a little, shoving each other playfully.

Then it was Noctis’s turn. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” Prompto asked him softly.

“I think so.”

Noctis managed to get through Prompto’s clumsy attempts to put makeup on. Prompto tried to keep the look simple, using a pale blue eyeshadow.

Then Noctis looked in the mirror.

Prompto could see the panic attack coming a mile away. He had enough of them himself to know the warning signs. His skin turned a deathly grey hue and he started to violently tremble. It was a good job he was already sitting down or he definitely would have collapsed. His breathing got faster and faster until he was hyperventilating.

The only thing Prompto could think of doing was to just hold him tight, to try and ground him. He tried to keep his breathing slow and deliberate, trying to get Noctis to follow him. His breathing slowed but he was still shaking. “Ge-get it -off.” he stammered through chattering teeth.

He grabbed a wet wipe that he had on standby and quickly wiped Noctis’s face. The more he got off, the calmer Noctis seemed to get. By the time it was all off, he wasn’t entirely calm but he wasn’t shaking quite as much.

Prompto stroked his hair and murmured softly, pressing soft kisses to his forehead. They stayed like that for a long time. So long that Prompto’s back ached from the position he was in but he wouldn’t move. 

Noct ended up falling asleep for a little, exhausted. When he woke up, he was still a little shaky. Prompto made him a cup of tea while Noctis washed his face. Prompto handed the cup over and Noctis cradled it close to his face, inhaling the steam. Prompto sat next to him and Noctis curled into his side. “Sorry.”

“Don’t need to be sorry. I love you”

“Love you too.”

Prompto deleted the footage.

\---

Noctis grinned wickedly at the camera. “Hey guys, InsomniaPrince here. Today, I’m doing the try not to cry challenge with my amazing boyfriend, who you might know as quikksilverr.”

“I’m ready, I’m not gonna crack easily.” Prompto said confidently.

“That’s what you think now.”

Noctis turned on the TV set, showing the pause screen for Red Dead Redemption 2. “One of the first videos of yours I watched was you showing off your save file and I realised we played the game very differently.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh no indeed.”

Noctis unpaused the game and Prompto realised with horror that the honor bar was completely empty. Noctis had made Arthur evil.

“How could you do that to him?!”

“Easy, I wanted to be rich.”

He had left Arthur’s beard grow long and scraggly, his hair was unkempt and he was dirty. Then he made Arthur go around the camp and insult everyone. Prompto tried and failed to wrestle the controller out of Noctis’s hands. “Stop making him be mean!”

“This is the wild west baby, we gotta be hard.”

Prompto managed to hold it until Arthur was mean to Jack, who Prompto was very fond of, before he broke. Noctis let him snatch the controller off him then, still laughing, as Prompto went around the camp and was nice to everyone before riding Arthur into the nearest town and getting him a haircut and a bath.

“I am never watching you play this again!”

\---

Gladio, being the competitive little shit he was, wanted to do another challenge with them. More specifically the chapstick challenge. Noctis and Prompto knew how his mind worked, he thought that because Ignis was a chef that they would have an advantage. Little did they know, Noctis was gross and liked to eat chapstick in his spare time so he knew what every flavour tasted like. There was also the fact that none of them tasted like they were supposed to.

They were both feeling confident in this challenge.

“Can’t wait to beat you for a third time.” Gladio bragged.

“Actually you haven't beaten anyone. It’s been Ignis.” Prompto pointed out.

Gladio threw him a glare, making Noctis laugh. “Prepare to lose.” Gladio grumbled.

Ignis just rolled his eyes. “Ready love?”

“Yeah, let’s get these blindfolds on.”

Noctis and Ignis put the blindfolds on, which were just sleep masks, and both put their thumbs up to confirm they couldn’t see anything.

“Okay, so we’ve got ten different flavours here. Five for each team and whoever gets the most right wins.” Prompto explained. “Before we apply, we’re going to show the flavours to the camera and to each other.”

“Okay.”

Gladio started off simple, picking cherry. Ignis kissed him for a moment before getting it right.

Prompto wanted to assert their dominance right away and picked the salted pretzel one. Noctis licked every tiny bit off his lips, which was kinda gross, before confidently getting it right.

“What the fuck?” Gladio whispered.

Ignis got the next one wrong, thinking it was vanilla when it was coco butter.

Noctis, being the gross person he was, knew the next one was bacon flavour.

Gladio made the mistake of thinking Ignis would know one of the more nuanced flavours but he nearly gagged at the pickle flavoured one and said it tasted like vomit, which was not correct.

Prompto felt very smug as Noctis got the next three correct and Ignis only got another one.

Then Ignis and Noctis took off their blindfolds and Ignis put his glasses back on.

Noctis looked just as smug as Prompto felt.

“How the fuck did you know that?” Gladio asked.

“I would rather like to know that myself.” Ignis said.

“Just pure talent bro.” Noctis l;aughed.

“I think you cheated.” Gladio accused.

“How could I cheat? I was blindfolded the whole time?”

“I don’t know but you cheated.”

“I like the taste of them.”

“Yeah I’ve seen him eat them like a lollipop.”

Ignis looked alarmed at this confession. “How are you alive?”

“I think they’re lying.”

Noctis grabbed the nacho cheese one and took a bite out of it. “See? It’s good!”

“You are vile.” Ignis said bluntly.

“I demand a rematch.” 

\---

Noctis was acting strange. He was very quiet and typing a lot on his phone. Prompto had asked if he was okay but just received a noncommittal shrug as a response. He wasn't sleeping well either, not like Noctis at all, and he seemed uninterested in cuddles.

The final straw for Prompto was when he found Noctis in the front room at two in the morning, he had woken up because he was cold without Noctis beside him, and found his boyfriend sitting in the dark and staring at his phone. He didn't even notice Prompto sitting next to him until he touched his arm, which made him jump.

"You gotta tell me what's going on, Noct." He said gently.

Noctis just handed his phone over. Prompto noticed it was open on his emails. He quickly read it and was immediately furious. This guy, Ravus was threatening to out Noct as trans unless Noct got his dad to give him a promotion.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"I dont want you to go to jail for murder Prom." 

"I think it’s perfectly justified in this situation." Prompto had never been so angry in his life. He could handle stuff happening to him but Noct was a completely different story.

"I might come out. On my terms. So he doesn't have any power over me." Noctis said slowly. "I don't want him to win."

Prompto held his hand. "Noct, it’s completely and utterly up to you. I'll support you no matter what."

\---

Two days later, Noctis was making the video. Prompto sat next to him, holding his hand. Noctis was visibly nervous and his hand was sweaty.

He nodded and Prompto hit the remote switch for the camera.

"Hey guys, it’s me, InsomniacPrince. I know this is different than usual but I have something I need to tell you. I didn't want to have to do this but circumstances are making me do it now to try and regain control of the situation."

Noctis was silent for a long moment. Prompto squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I'm transgender."

He was quiet for another moment then let out a shaky exhale of relief.

"Gods it feels so good to say it. I never wanted to hide it from you guys. I've always wanted to be open and honest, but it just wasn't something I was prepared to share with the whole world. I'm gonna go offline for like a week and let everything settle down then I'll be back."

Prompto kissed Noctis on the cheek and whispered "I'm proud of you," before switching off the camera.

\---

Noctis wasn't expecting the outpouring of support after his announcement. Even people who didn't watch his channel were getting in contact to let him know that they supported him. It was nearly overwhelming.

The thing that meant the most to him, however, was the messages from other trans people. 

phoencountered : @InsomniacPrince I'm also trans and it’s so nice to know my fave is also trans 

That was just one of the thousands of messages he received. Promlto was filtering them for him, because there were inevitably assholes again.

Prompto was suspended from Twitter for a day after going off on someone who had tweeted him saying it was no wonder he was with Noctis as he had the best of both worlds. But once again, the outpouring of support from the majority of people made them both feel warm.

Much to both of their alarm, there was even a short feature on the news. Noctis was a popular YouTuber and his father was famous too so it was inevitable that his announcement would get a lot of traction. Much to Prompto’s horror, he was even mentioned in the news article.

Cor told him a few days later that Prompto’s father called and wanted to talk. Prompto had changed his phone number when he was eighteen and never let them know what it was.  
Cor had told him no. Prompto was eternally grateful that he had Cor in his life.

\---

Noctis and Prompto lived pretty much in bliss for a few months. Noctis had basically forced Prompto to cut back on his extensive workout routines by tempting him with morning kisses and cuddles. It worked nearly everyday. 

Prompto had been a bit upset when he had put some weight back on, but Noctis kissed him and told him he loved him and Prompto realised that maybe he didn’t look too bad. And not being concerned about his appearance made him more relaxed about everything.

But Prompto started to notice Noctis acting a little odd. It wasn’t anything major. One time Prompto walked into their shared room and Noctis nearly jumped out of his skin and shoved something hastily into his pocket. Prompto had asked what it was and Noctis had said it was just his phone, but his face was bright red.

He couldn’t help but feel paranoid.

Especially when he went for dinner with Cor and he saw Noctis’s name flash up on his phone screen. He asked Noctis what was going on and he said nothing and changed the subject. It was making me extremely anxious. What could he be hiding?

\---

“Hey Prom, come in here!” Noctis called from the front room, interrupting Prompto’s soup making. Ignis had sent him a recipe and he was hoping if he pureed it down enough Noctis wouldn’t realise there were so many vegetables in it and he could actually get some vegetables into his boyfriend.

“Coming!” Prompto shouted back, wiping his hands on the apron and pulling it off. He knew Noctis was streaming Minecraft so he was trying to keep quiet and had headphones in to drown out the sound of his talking, but he could still hear when he shouted. Prompto threw his apron on the back of one of the stools that sat by the island and walked into the front room. “What’s up?”

Noctis looked nervous. “C’mon sit here.” he said, patting the sofa next to him. “Say hi to everyone.”

“Hello Noct’s subscribers!”

“Okay, so I’ve got something to show you. I’ve been working on it for ages.” He handed Prompto the controller. “It’s just the other side of that door, okay?”

“Is this your survival world?”

“Yeah, which is why it took me so long.”

“Okay. cool.” Prompto started moving the character, but stopped just the other side of the door. “Give me a clue?”

“Just open the door Prom, the suspense is killing me!”

“Suspense?”

“Yeah, I worked really hard on it so I wanted the opinion of my teacher.”

Prompto opened the door to see one of the most garish rooms he had ever seen. The walls were nearly entirely gold blocks, with the back wall being made of emerald and diamond blocks in a checkerboard pattern. The room was at least seven by seven, so that was a lot of resources. Prompto noticed there was something on the opposite wall in item frames. 

He got closer, it was pixel art. Three by three with writing on it.

Will you marry me?

He glanced to Noct at the side of him, he had moved and was on the floor on one knee, a silver ring in a box in his hand. Prompto could feel his eyes filling up.

“Prompto Argentum, you’re the love of my life. You make me happy when I’m sad. You accepted me for who I am and stood by me. I can’t imagine being with anyone else. Will you do me the honour of being my husband?”

Prompto forgot about the camera and jumped on top of Noctis, talking him in a hug and starting to cry. He kissed Noctis through his tears. “Yes, I will Noctis.” he laughed shakily.

Noctis smiled so bright it almost hurt to look at. “I love you.”

“I love you too, so freaking much Noct.”

They kissed again and stood up, Noctis putting the ring onto Prompto’s finger. “Fits perfectly.” Prompto mused as he admired the ring on his finger.

“I kinda measured your finger while you were sleeping.” Noctis admitted.

“How long have you been planning this?” Prompto asked softly.

“Months.” Noctis replied, still grinning. “I worked out how many blocks I would need and built it all on livestream today. Your uncle and my dad are watching by the way.”

“Gods, I forgot about the camera. Hi Uncle Cor! Hi Mr. Caelum!” Prompto said frantically. “I can’t believe you managed to get this many people to keep a secret. Especially on the internet.”

“Someone is bound to have said something, but I knew you would have your phone on do not disturb when you were cooking.”

“You know me so well.”

“I knew you were gonna say yes.”

Prompto grinned. “I’m glad to prove you right for a change.”

Noctis kissed him again. “You’re amazing Prompto.”

“I know.” he said with a cheeky wink. “I’m gonna go back to sneaking vegetables into my fiancé’s dinner. Bye all!”

“I just gave you the most romantic proposal ever, the least you could do is not give me vegetables!”

“I want you to still be alive for our wedding!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to see this as it was being done and love the end result!
> 
> I had a great time doing this event! 
> 
> Thank you for the mods for organising the event!


End file.
